Wanting What You Shouldn't Want
by lilvamp23
Summary: Akaashi didn't ask to be or want to be in a love triangle. Bokuto was his best friend, but he didn't love him in a romantic way. He didn't want to date him. He didn't want to kiss him. No. He wanted to do all those things with Kuroo, but Kuroo was Bokuto's bbfl (best bro for life). He didn't plan on rocking the boat. He was more than fine letting it coast by.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note -** So I thought I would try my hand out at something a little more angsty. Plus AkaKuroo needs some more love.

Again general disclosure - I don't own Haikyuu. I just love it way too much.

* * *

Keiji knew he was screwed. Not literally of course. That would be a whole other set of worries. No he was screwed because he was attracted and had extremely strong feelings for someone he shouldn't have feelings for. Keiji was head over heels in love with Tetsuro. Which was very much a no no because Tetsuro was Kotaro's best bro for life and Kotaro was in love with Keiji. He wasn't blind or deaf and Kotaro wasn't exactly subtle. He lived every day for 2 years listening to his teammates teasing him about Kotaro's extremely obvious crush. Yeah. Kotaro was his friend. He liked the eccentric owl, but he did not want to date Kotaro. He did not want to kiss Kotaro. He did not want to have sex with Kotaro. Nope. He wanted to do all of those with Tetsuro…which sucked. How the hell did he end up in this stupid love triangle? He had such shitty luck.

His luck was not exactly improving his last year of high school either. He couldn't seem to get Tetsuro's image out of his head. Tetsuro's messy black hair that he wanted to run his nimble fingers through. Tetsuro's halfcocked grin that left him weak kneed. Tetsuro's obnoxious laugh that made his heart beat faster. Tetsoru's body… _oh god_ …did he have a body. Muscles everywhere. Slim waist. Thighs of a god. Keiji couldn't stop thinking about it when he was alone at night or in the shower. Just like he couldn't stop his hand from acting on the images that crept into his mind at times like that.

Right now he didn't have to imagine it though because Tetsuro was standing on the other side of the room. Plastic red solo cup in his hand. Keiji tried to collect his thoughts. Why was Tetsuro here? Was Kotaro here as well? They went to the same university in Tokyo, so it would make sense if Kotaro was here. As his eyebrows scrunched in thought staring at the messy haired individual, they made eye contact. Hazel eyes gazed at him and lit up accompanied by that overly attractive side grin. Keiji's heart started beating faster as Tetsuro walked closer.

"Akaashi! Hey long time no see" Tetsuro greeted and clapped him on his shoulder. His large hand lingering in a friendly manner…

"Hey Kuroo. What are you doing here?"

"Ouch! No I miss you Kuroo? It's great to see you Kuroo?" Tetsuro chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I was visiting my little baby kittens and they invited me to this little shindig."

"Oh." Keiji responded and swatted the hand away that was still on his head. "Stop that. Is Bokuto here as well?"

"Nah. Who knows what the hell he's up to tonight" Tetsuro shrugged and then his friendly grin turned mischievous. "You know what you need? A drink. I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"Because I've never been drunk. Some of us have self-control."

"Hey angel don't be such a stick in the mud. You're coming with me and we are getting you a drink." Tetsuro didn't wait for his response and grabbed his hand firmly dragging him off into the kitchen of Taketora's house. His parents were out of town on business and the wily cat was taking full advantage. He even invited members of Fukurodani. Keiji followed obediently and hoped his increasingly sweaty palm wasn't noticeable.

Tetsuro dropped his hand when they got their destination and then proceeded to mix Keiji a drink. Keiji didn't really pay attention to what he was pouring into it. Nope. He was watching Tetsuro's muscles flex beneath that thin gray material of his shirt. That had a picture of batcat. "Here you go! Drink up Akaashi dear."

Keiji grabbed the offered cup and took a sip. It was quickly followed by his face puckering. "What the hell did you put into this thing?"

"Only good things I promise."

Keiji highly doubted that statement based on the devious look on that stupidly attractive face, but he took a sip again anyways. It's not like one drink was going to kill him. He just wouldn't drink anything after this one. Tetsuro beamed at him.

The night was just beginning and Keiji didn't mind the taste of the awful drink after a while. He actually started to enjoy himself even though he wasn't exactly the most social person. He supposed Tetsuro helped with that as he always included him in conversations. Keiji became better at ignoring the little voice in his head that told him he was following Tetsuro around too much and that he should distance himself.

"Akaashi. Come play beer pong with me?" Tetsuro linked his arm with his. Keiji followed obediently. Surprisingly he was pretty good at this whole beer pong thing. Actually not that surprising. He was a setter after all. Tetsuro on the other hand, was not all that good. Keiji frowned at him. He was being downright ridiculous with his tosses trying to do trick shots or other random crap. What did he expect trying to toss the ball behind his back or with his eyes shut? Just ridiculous.

They won anyways and Tetsuro pulled him into a tight hug. Keiji's slightly buzzed mind completely had a shut down. Just like his lungs when he was pressed into that toned body. He could feel Tetsuro's body heat radiating off of him. He just hoped Tetsuro couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating and would think that his flushed face was because of the alcohol. Yes the alcohol. Keiji was not a blusher by nature.

He was already tempted to leave the party right then and there. Nothing good would come if he continued down this path, but Tetsuro kept dragging him everywhere by the hand. Barely letting go of him. Then Taketora brought out a joint and Keiji knew he really needed to flee, but then Tetsuro looked at him and waggled his eyebrows. Keiji couldn't find the willpower to leave. He couldn't find the willpower to decline the joint that Tetsuro handed him. He inhaled. Held. Released. Tetsuro grinned at him, winked and whacked him on the back. Keiji melted. He would follow this man anywhere.

"Shit man…I'm so fucking wasted…" Tetsuro slurred and wrapped his arm over Keiji's shoulders.

"Yeah that's what happens when you over indulge" Keiji responded and wrapped his arm around that slim waist.

"Akaashi shit how can you still use such big words?" Tetsuro leaned closer to his ear and his volume lowered.

Keiji felt the hot air on his neck and a shiver ran through his body. "Apparently my natural intelligence is enough to still overcome alcohol and weed." He shrugged.

"Fuck Akaashi quit talking like that…" Tetsuro leaned against him more. "I think I need to go home… will you help me?"

Keiji swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Fine. Only so you don't end up passed out in an alley…"

Keiji helped Tetsuro home. It involved a lot of stumbling. Grabbing. Holding. Laughing. Keiji didn't mind. When they walked in through the front door, Tetsuro tripped over the threshold. "FUCK!"

"Shh… you don't want to wake up your mom do you?" Keiji kneeled and helped Tetsuro back to his feet.

"She's not home. Just us tonight" Tetsuro whispered as he wrapped his arms around Keiji's waist. His hazel eyes locked onto Keiji's green ones.

"Oh…" Keiji responded. His face started to feel warm as a blush crept across it. They were standing so close. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their faces only inches apart.

"You're so pretty Akaashi…" Tetsuro whispered in a low voice.

Keiji's arms tightened instinctively. His mind being scattered to the wind as Tetsuro's face inched forward.

"Fuck… I want to kiss you so bad…" Tetsuro stopped mere seconds from connecting his lips with Keiji's.

Keiji could feel Tetsuro's breath on his mouth and he could feel his own heart pounding in his chest. What he couldn't do was think. He finished the distance between them and Tetsuro groaned at the contact. He tilted his head to get a better angle and pressed closer to Keiji. His hand grabbing fluffy black hair holding Keiji's head in place. Keiji's hand traveled up to grip the front of Tetsuro's t-shirt. He could feel the rapid heartbeat beneath.

Keiji slowly parted his lips. Tetsuro felt the movement and parted his own lips in response. His tongue creeping out and creeping into Keiji's hot mouth. Keiji let a little whine out as Tetsuro's tongue mapped the inside of his mouth. His own tongue reaching out to touch that exploring tongue. To feel it. His hand traveled up to the messy black hair and grasped it firmly.

Tetsuro felt like he was on fire. He wanted Keiji so bad. Wanted to feel him. Wanted to explore him. He was _so pretty_. His leg shifted and parted Keiji's. Pressing upward to rub. Keiji shivered in his arms and moaned. Tetsuro pulled them closer together, so there was no space between them.

Eventually they had to break for some much needed air. Their mouths didn't move that far away from each other though and they were breathing in each other's air. Tetsuro took the opportunity to free Keiji of his shirt. It ended up god knows where while his hands ended up on that beautiful slim toned body. He started mapping every bump and dip. By the time some of his fingers were dipping into tight form fitting jeans, he was plunging back into that panting mouth. Absorbing the small noises escaping Keiji.

Keiji was losing his mind or what was left of it anyways. Tetsuro's fingers were leaving burning trails across him and weirdly enough it left him shivering. Tetsuro's rubbing thigh and hips were making his pants feel extremely uncomfortable. His own hands plunged up that stupid cat shirt and were trailing up a muscular back and pulling it closer. He pulled his head back slightly to catch his breath and so he could speak. He pulled at the shirt. "Off."

Tetsuro grinned at him and tore his shirt off. Keiji swallowed and let his eyes roam over those impressive muscles. "Come with me…" Tetsuro said breathlessly and started dragging him again. Keiji followed trying to get some thought processes back. He was quickly lost again as Tetsuro paused for a moment pressing him against a wall and kissing him hungrily. His fingers working on the button and zipper of Keiji's jeans. Keiji smiled slightly against that demanding mouth and returned the favor on Tetsuro's jeans.

"Fuck Akaashi…I want you so bad…" Tetsuro mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of Keiji's neck and shoulder. His hips moved forward trying to find Keiji's again.

"Yeah…I want you too…" Keiji whispered back as his hand dove into the loosened jeans. Tetsuro groaned and bit down on his exposed shoulder. Keiji moaned in response and pressed forward to the enticing body heat.

Tetsuro released his shoulder and trailed his tongue up Keiji's neck nipping playfully before sucking hard behind the defined jaw. His hands pushed down Keiji's jeans and he pulled Keiji forward causing the other man to stumble slightly as he stepped out of the pants. Tetsuro kept pulling him forward until they were in his old bedroom. He pushed Keiji gently onto the bed and then clumsily removed his pants as well.

Keiji watched with clouded eyes as those godly thighs were exposed. He leaned back as Tetsuro climbed on the bed to join him. Tetsuro cupped his face and connected their mouths once again. Keiji arched into his body as Tetsuro dropped his hips to grind against the man beneath him. Keiji managed to wiggle a hand in between the tight space between them and started to stroke Tetsuro through his tight black boxers. Tetsuro groaned and thrusted into that amazing hand.

"Kuroo…wait…" Keiji managed to say in a shaky voice. "Touch me too…"

Tetsuro shifted his weight and complied. Keiji let out a relieved sigh as Tetsuro stroked him as well. "Fuck…fuck…I want you…" Tetsuro said as he bit down on Keiji's collarbone.

Keiji's nails dug into his shoulder blades and his head was thrown back in pleasure. "Then do it…take me…now…"

Tetsuro growled and pushed himself up to a kneeling position. Keiji lifted his hips obediently as Tetsuro pulled at his boxers. Tetsuro let out another little groan as he touched and played with Keiji's very hard dick. Keiji moaned at the feeling and reached for Tetsuro's boxers frantically. He pulled them down and Tetsuro finished removing them almost falling off the bed in the process.

"In…" Tetsuro said in a breathless voice as he pressed his fingers against Keiji's lips until they opened for him. Keiji complied eagerly and coated them thoroughly. He watched as Tetsuro's eyes fluttered shut and mouth parted with pleasure. Tetsuro slowly removed the digits and leaned down to claim that wonderful divine mouth again. His fingers slowly massaging and pressing until one gained access. Keiji arched his hips and moaned.

"Shh…relax" Tetsuro purred and proceeded to leave kisses across Keiji's flaming cheeks and down his neck. His other hand started a slow stroking. He took his time relaxing and stretching Keiji. He kept up the kissing and stroking until Keiji was writhing beneath him and breathing heavily.

"Enough. It's enough Kuroo." Keiji's mind felt like it was trying to swim through molasses. Molasses that buzzed and tingled.

Kuroo placed a kiss on his sweat damp forehead and reached for the lube that he kept hidden in the top drawer of his night stand. Keiji watched as the cap was popped and an overly generous amount was applied to that impressive dick and some falling on the sheets.

Tetsuro came back and tried to roll him over, but Keiji shook his head no. "Want to see you…"

Tetsuro gave one of those half grins. "Sure. Ok…" He then firmly lifted Keiji's hips and Keiji wrapped his legs around Tetsuro's back. Tetsuro groaned as he pushed himself all the way in at once. His handsome face forming into one of complete pleasure. Keiji's mind was so numb it didn't even register any pain. He just arched his hips and tightened his thighs.

There was no patience nor self-control in their inebriated minds. Tetsuro couldn't stop the desperate need that had taken over him and he set a fast pace. It didn't take long for Keiji to see stars behind his eyelids. He grasped desperately to Tetsuro's back with his nails and he couldn't stop the noises of pleasure pouring from his mouth. Tetsuro's hands were holding him hard. Tetsuro's mouth was attacking everything within its reach. Nipping. Kissing. Sucking.

Tetsuro could feel himself getting closer. His muscles were clenching tighter. He finally connected their mouths once again as his hand reached between their bodies and found Keiji's dick. His strokes matched his thrusts and Keiji screamed out in pleasure as the sudden sensation over took him. His own release coating their stomachs. Tetsuro grunted and buried himself deep as he too spent himself. He moved his hips slowly as he finished until finally he stopped. He plopped down on top of Keiji as he regained his breathing. He rolled a little on his side to avoid crushing the other man and closed his eyes. He had the momentary thought of getting up and cleaning off, but then the alcohol, pot and orgasmic high took over and he passed out. Keiji had already passed out the moment he orgasmed. His broken mind just couldn't take it the over stimulation.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiji groaned as he started coming to the next day. He could feel the suns burning brightness against his face and he rolled over. Only to roll into a solid mass next to him. He blinked a couple of times as he became aware of his surroundings. Tetsuro was lying next to him. Their legs tangled together. He was naked. Very naked. They both were. There was left over evidence on his stomach and inner thigh. His groggy mind snapped to attention as last night's hazy details crept into it and then it panicked. He quickly scrambled away from the hot man next to him. No. No. No. _Shit._

Tetsuro groaned in response to the quick movements. His handsome face forming into a little frown. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Then he turned and looked into the panicked green eyes. He bolted to an upright position and groaned again grabbing his head. Yep. He was definitely hung over. He kept his face buried behind his hands as he tried to remember last night…and he did… most of it anyways… and it was not good. It was really not good. He very much did something not allowed. He had fucked the man his best bro had an extremely large crush on.

"Shit…" Tetsuro mumbled. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Keiji didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should just throw his clothes on and get the fuck out of here. For the time being he just sat perfectly still trying to breathe. It was hard though. It felt like his lungs were being crushed underneath a shit ton of boulders.

Tetsuro finally looked at him between fingers. "This can't happen…"

Keiji swallowed. "I know…"

"We can't ever tell anyone about this ever. It would kill Bokuto."

Keiji looked away. "I know…"

"I'm going to go shower and then make breakfast. You can shower after me" Tetsuro said as he stood up from the bed, grabbed some clothes and left the room.

Keiji watched him leave. "Ok…" he responded in a tiny voice barely above a whisper. He could feel the prickling at the corner of his eyes. He could feel the dull ache in his back. He still couldn't breathe. Everything was wrong. This whole situation was wrong and it was too fucking bright in the room. He flopped back down on the bed and buried his face underneath a pillow.

He listened to the shower a couple of rooms down. Unlike normally the sound of running water did not soothe him. He felt dirty. So fucking dirty. He wanted to go home and bury himself in his own bed. He crossed a line last night. A line he shouldn't have, but one that he so desperately had wanted to cross for so long. It was wrong though. It didn't make him feel good. He waited a good 10 minutes after the water and shut off before he ventured into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and just stood there. The water was too hot, but he couldn't find the will to adjust it. In some sick way he wanted it to burn him. To take his mind off of the fact that he had slept with the man he wanted. A man he wasn't allowed to want. He was lost in a circle of depressing thoughts when he heard the knock at the door.

"Akaashi are you ok? You've been in there for over 45 minutes" Tetsuro called from the other side.

Keiji blinked. The water was no longer hot and was actually quite cool. "Uh. Yes. Getting out now."

"Ok. Come to the kitchen when you are dressed. Your shirt and pants are outside the door."

Keiji turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towels Tetsuro left for him. Once he was dry, he slowly pulled on his boxers. They left him feeling dirty all over again. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the hickies littered across his neck, shoulder and chest. He frowned and looked away from the mirror. He didn't need to see the reminder of what he had done and who he had done it with.

Tetsuro was facing away from him when he entered the kitchen. "Coffee's in the pot. You can use the cup next to it."

"Ok." Keiji grabbed the cup and filled it with the black hot coffee. He bypassed the creamer and sugar and sat down at the table.

Tetsuro glanced at him. "I'm sorry Akaashi. About last night. That shouldn't have happened."

Keiji looked at him and then looked back at the coffee. He gave a weak nod in response. "I should go."

"You don't have to. Drink your coffee. The food is almost done" Tetsuro gave him a forced smile. "We're still friends aren't we?"

Keiji didn't trust his voice, so he just shrugged and continued the intense staring contest he had with his drink.

"Fuck Akaashi. I didn't mean to force myself on you. I'm sorry ok. Really sorry."

"You didn't force yourself on me. I wanted you. Always have…" Keiji mumbled and then took a quick glance at Tetsuro.

Tetsuro was staring wide eyed at him before swallowing and looking back at the pan. "Even if we want each other, we can't… It's not an option."

"I know."

Tetsuro sighed as he turned the burner off. He dished up two plates and set one down in front of Keiji. They ate in silence and avoided looking at each other. "Once you leave this house, we can't talk about this ever again" Tetsuro finally broke the silence.

"I know." Keiji took a chance to look at the man across from him. They stared at each other studying the other man. "I haven't left yet though, so can't we pretend just for today that we can be together?"

Tetsuro blinked a couple of times and then swallowed. "Akaashi…" he said slowly and hesitantly. "We shouldn't. It will just make it harder."

"So? It's hard enough already. At least I would have a sober memory of how you feel" Keiji never broke eye contact.

Tetsuro groaned and dropped his face to the table. "Shit. You're so pretty. I just can't look at you right now and not want you…"

"You can have me. Just for today."

Tetsuro looked up at him from the table and swallowed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tetsuro stood up and walked over to where Keiji was sitting. He laced their fingers together. "Stand up."

Keiji stood up and faced the man holding his hand. Tetsuro cupped his face and then slowly moved closer. Keiji finished the distance until their lips were barely touching. Tetsuro let out a pleasant sigh and pressed a little closer. His hand moving into Keiji's hair.

Keiji let his hand snake behind Tetsuro and pressed against his lower back pulling him closer. He parted his lips and swiped his tongue against the crease of Tetsuro's lips. The response was slow and hesitant, but Tetsuro parted his lips for access. A little groan escaped him as Keiji's soft tongue invaded his mouth. The kiss was getting deeper as heat exploded between them. Bodies were pressing against each other urgently. Hands were pulling and grabbing.

The knock at the door had them both jumping away from each other in panic. They stared at each other for a moment taking deep breaths. "We can't do this Akaashi."

"You're right. We can't."

There was another knock. Tetsuro blinked and took a deep breath. "Can you put the dishes in the sink and I'll go see who's at the door."

"Alright." Keiji took a calming breath and concentrated on not letting his shaky hands drop any of the dishes.

Tetsuro opened the door just a crack, but apparently it was wide enough for Kenma to stroll in. He didn't even look up from the game he was playing. "You didn't answer your phone. I'm here to make sure you aren't dead."

Tetsuro chuckled awkwardly. "Not dead as you can see. Now that your mission is accomplished, you can go on your way. I'll come talk to you later." Tetsuro carefully tried to direct Kenma back out the door. Even though he loved his little kitty cat, right meow was not a good time.

Kenma ignored the manly hands and sniffed the air. "You made food." He dodged Tetsuro's hands and headed for the kitchen.

"Oi. Wait Kenma it's all gone anyways" Tetsuro called after him, but he was too late.

Kenma was standing in the kitchen looking at Keiji. "Akaashi. Good morning." Kenma greeted as his golden eyes absorbed the hickies and slightly wrinkled clothing.

Keiji nodded slightly. "Good morning Kenma."

"What are you doing here?" Kenma questioned.

"I helped Kuroo home after the party last night."

"Oh. How long are you staying?"

"I'm actually leaving right now. We'll have to catch up next time." Keiji didn't know if it was rude or not to bale at this point, but he needed to. He couldn't be in this house a second longer. "See you later Kenma. Kuroo."

"See you later" Kenma replied.

"Uh. Yeah bye" Tetsuro responded and watched Keiji walk out of the kitchen. He heard the front door shut and let out the air that was in his lungs.

Kenma turned towards him and hit him in the gut. "No. Absolutely no. Are you insane?"

Tetsuro grimaced and avoided eye contact. "I was drunk. It wasn't supposed to happen and it won't happen again."

"Out of all the stupid shit you do Kuroo that was probably the stupidest shit ever. I can't believe you hooked up with Akaashi. That is an absolute no."

"Hey! I said it would never happen again and it won't. Just let it go."

"I just can't believe you right now. I'm disappointed. I'll talk to you later." Kenma looked back down at his game and left the kitchen.

For the second time that day, Tetsuro stayed where he was until the front door shut. He then sunk to the floor and cradled his head. Fuck. Did he really fuck up.

Keiji practically ran to the train station. Well as fast as was possible without looking to suspicious. The moment he got home, he avoided his parents and went straight to the bathroom. He stripped off his filthy clothing. He needed another shower. At least this time he adjusted the temp, so it wasn't scalding. He then let his mind race. He thought about what had happened with Tetsuro. What he could remember anyways. He thought about their kiss this morning and how Tetsuro's hands felt on him. Fuck. He wanted Tetsuro so bad and thinking about him was hard. It made him hard. His hand trailed down his body until he was touching himself and he started stroking.

 _Tetsuro's hands trailing against his chest._

 _Tetsuro's voice telling him how much he wants him._

 _Tetsuro's tongue tasting him._

 _Tetsuro's hand stroking him while his fingers stretched him._

A moan escaped past his lips as his hand sped up. He was imagining that it was Tetsuro's hand touching him right now. His other hand snaked behind his back and a finger pushed against his entrance.

 _Tetsuro biting him. Marking him._

 _Tetsuro pounding into him…and finally stroking him rapidly…as he devoured his mouth…_

Another little cry of pleasure escaped as his muscled tightened and then released. He watched as the water washed away the evidence of his fantasies.

He sat down on the shower floor and buried his fingers into his now damp hair. What the hell was he going to do? Would he ever be able to look Tetsuro in the eye again? On that note would he ever be able to look Kotaro in the eye? He was hoping when Kotaro started at the university, that he would get over him. It didn't happen though. Even though he had turned the owl down on multiple occasions advising him he didn't feel the same way, Kotaro still insisted they could be best friends and they were. Keiji couldn't imagine his life without Kotaro. He also knew that Kotaro still very much had a crush on him. He texted him daily. Multiple times a day. This would not help. Not at all. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

"KUROO!" Kotaro busted into his room in a flurry of excitement. Eyes wide and grin huge. Kotaro paused for a moment. Tetsuro had quickly thrown a shirt on, but not before Kotaro got a very good picture of all the scratch marks. "Shit dude what happened to your back?"

"Nothing. Now why did you burst in here like a cyclone?" Tetsuro responded with a crooked grin.

Kotaro matched the grin and his eyes sparkled wickedly. "You got laid didn't you?"

Tetsuro chuckled. "Just tell me what's up."

"Oh fine. Oikawa got us tickets to that rock concert. He even got me an extra one for Akaashi! God he's the best!"

Kotaro was so distracted bouncing with excitement that he missed the tension that momentarily formed in Tetsuro's body. "Sweet! That's great bro!"

"I know right! Gwah I'm going to go call Akaashi." With that Kotaro flew out of his room and Tetsuro sat down on his bed with a sigh. It didn't matter by the time the concert came around things would be back to normal. He and Akaashi would just be friends…hopefully without a huge dose of awkwardness…and without the desire to touch him and taste him.

Keiji was getting the call as he started changing for practice. He hit the ignore call. He would call him back later. The moment he removed his shirt, a couple of whistles broke out and he ignored them. He also ignored the judging stares coming from the few that had gone to the party with him. They knew who he had been spending his time with… They also did not approve. Keiji belonged to Kotaro. He was hands off even if it was pretty clear Keiji didn't feel the same way about Kotaro. They were, however, going to keep their mouths shut and their thoughts to themselves. No point in creating unnecessary drama. Keiji was an adult. He was 18 and could make his own decisions.

The concert crept up on them faster than they realized and Tetsuro wasn't finding it any easier to think about Keiji. He had been carefully avoiding the other man for a month because of it. When Kotaro went and visited one weekend, Tetsuro declined the offer to join him. However, when Keiji texted him or posted anything online, he responded. Keiji was his friend after all. A friend that he knew what their lips felt like. _Soft_. A friend that he knew how their muscles felt under his hands. _Firm._ A friend that he knew what he looked like when he orgasmed. _Fucking hot_. I mean shit he was in deep and it was not good. That was why he started dating again. He needed the distraction.

Kotaro was so freaking excited that he invited Keiji up the night before the concert. Keiji accepted. It's not like he had anything better to do. Plus he was kind of looking forward to seeing Tetsuro not that he should. He just couldn't help it. He knocked softly on the apartment door.

Kotaro bolted to the door and tore it open. "AKAASHI!" He pulled the slimmer man into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe Bokuto. Please let go of me."

"Oh right! I'm just happy to see you is all. Well come in" Kotaro yanked him into the apartment by his wrist.

Sometimes Keiji worried that Kotaro would accidently break his bones one of these days. It seemed like the spiker sometimes forgot his sheer strength when he was excited. He set his bag down by the couch and looked around. "Is Kuroo here?"

"Ah no he's out on a date. It's like his third one in two weeks. He's such a player" Kotaro said lightly and burst out laughing. Keiji felt something tighten in his chest and he had to remind himself to breathe normally. "Anyways I picked up a pizza a little bit ago. It's still warm. Hungry?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks" Keiji looked away and his eyes landed on the door to Tetsuro's room. He looked away again and swallowed down the weird feeling creeping up his stomach. Kotaro handed him a plate with two slices of pizza and a can of pop. He accepted with shaky hands and then sat down on the couch. He tried to focus on Kotaro's happy chit chatter, but his mind kept wandering to Tetsuro on a date. On multiple dates apparently. Did what happened between them mean nothing to Tetsuro? Was he sleeping with other people? Well he was attractive and fun to be around. It would be easy enough to pick up people.

"Akaashi!" Kotaro called out loudly and shook him. His usually sunny face was clouded with concern. "Is everything ok? You spaced out there for a really long time."

"Oh. Sorry Bokuto. I am fine. Please don't concern yourself. What were you talking about?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes to both. Any movie is fine."

Kotaro wasn't convinced, but didn't ask any more questions. He knew if Keiji didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't. They watched the movie in silence for the most part except when Kotaro spoke up with some funny fact. Or when he was laughing like an idiot. Keiji was kind of surprised that Kotaro didn't get more noise complaints. He smiled at his best friends antics. Kotaro was a ball of excitement and it was contagious. Sometimes Keiji needed that. To be surrounded by positivity and be drawn outside of himself from time to time.

It was late when he finally convinced Kotaro to go to bed. Keiji laid down on the couch in the quiet apartment. He glanced at his phone. 11:13 PM. Tetsuro's date must be going well. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling crawling through his nervous system. Who stays out this late? Unless they're at someone's place and they're not planning on coming home at all that night… He let out a frustrated noise and stood up. He needed to do something to distract himself from thoughts of Tetsuro fucking some other guy. He ended up in the kitchen splashing cold water on his face and drinking from the raised faucet. He dried his face off on a towel next to the sink when he heard the apartment door open.

Tetsuro crept in and when he saw Keiji standing in the kitchen, he froze. "Hey."

"It's late. Must have been a good date" Keiji said in a chilled voice.

Tetsuro let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Was ok… I didn't know you were coming by tonight…"

Keiji snorted. "Would it have made a difference? Apparently you're quite the player according to Bokuto."

"You're angry" Tetsuro sighed again and walked into the kitchen. Keiji backed up against the counter and held his breath as Tetsuro stopped in front of him. "Please don't be angry. I don't know what else to do. All I can think about it you..." Tetsuro took a step forward and placed his hands on the counter on either side of Keiji.

"You've been drinking" Keiji stated with a raised eyebrow. A slow blush had started creeping along his cheeks and his heart beat increased.

Tetsuro snorted in amusement. "Yeah date sucked. Ended up at the bar. No one can compare to you…" Tetsuro leaned slightly closer. "Shit this sucks…"

Keiji placed a hand on Tetsuro's chest right above his heart. He could feel the rapid beating and swallowed. "Don't date other people. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else…"

"Akaashi… What else can we do?"

Tetsuro was too close. He could feel his hot breath caressing his own mouth. "Keiji… you can use my name and I don't know what to do. I just can't… Just for a little bit don't date. Please?"

"Ok ok. No dating for a while. For you… Keiji…" Tetsuro whispered his name at the end.

Shivers ran up Keiji's spine and he buried his fingers in messy black hair and pulled Tetsuro close as he kissed him hungrily. Tetsuro groaned and wrapped his arms around Keiji's back pulling their bodies close together. They continued to rock and press against each other. Tetsuro's hands groping at Keiji's ass as he grinded their hips against each other. Keiji moaned into his mouth as their tongue's danced with each other. His nimble fingers pressed between their bodies and started working on Tetsuro's jeans.

Tetsuro grabbed his hands and pulled them away as he took a step back. "No. We can't do this. I'm going to bed Akaashi." Tetsuro said breathlessly as he grabbed a cup of water and walked to his room shutting the door behind him.

Keiji watched with wide eyed silence. His body felt frozen and it buzzed. The click of the shutting bedroom door echoed through the quiet apartment. Keiji finally thawed and sank to the floor holding his head in his hands. He took deep breaths trying to push the lust out of his system. He was painfully hard and yes there was a bathroom, but he wanted to be in pain right now. He needed to, so he could remind himself they couldn't do this.

Tetsuro flopped down on his futon breathing heavily. No. He can't. He shouldn't. All he really wanted to do was go back out there, grab Keiji and throw him on this bed. He wanted to touch him and leave marks all over that slightly sun kissed skin. Fuck. Stop he told himself. No more thinking about this, but he couldn't stop. His hands trailed down his body and he shimmied out of his jeans. He groaned as he touched himself. No. No. Can't. Shouldn't. He pulled his boxers down and started stroking himself in earnest. No. Yes. Yes. He imagined it was Keiji here right now touching him.

 _His green eyes lidded with lust._

 _His hot mouth leaving burning trails against his jaw, neck and chest._

Tetsuro ran his other hand under his shirt and across his chest. He spit into his hand and then used it to stroke himself faster. Yes. Yes. Fuck yes. His head titled back as a little groan escaped him.

 _His mouth was still trailing down his chest getting lower and lower._

 _Then it was on him sucking and his tongue was twirling against him. Occasionally flicking over the top._

Tetsuro's hips were actively responding to his wild imagination and he could feel the heat burning him inside. With a couple more strokes and a quiet groan, he released all over his hand and stomach. Once his breathing had gone back to normal, he grabbed some tissues cleaned himself off and buried himself under his blankets and pillows.

The next day was a little awkward for two people in the apartment not that Kotaro noticed. He did however notice the dark circles under Keiji's eyes. He eyed his pretty friend with concern and made sure to give him an extra-large cup of coffee. The concert wasn't until 7:00 PM that night, but they needed to catch the tram by 5:00. He would have to make sure Keiji got a nap in before that.

It was around 2:00 that Kotaro insisted that he go and take a nap. He volunteered his own room, but Keiji politely declined. Kotaro than insisted on Tetsuro's room stating he wouldn't mind at all. Keiji was pretty sure Kotaro was right in that regard or at least he hoped so as he laid down on the futon in Tetsuro's room. Sleep though was not his friend that day it appeared. He rolled over and eyed Tetsuro's laptop with curiosity. He slowly reached out and pulled it to the side of the futon hitting the power button. Apparently it was in sleep mode, but he still needed a password. He frowned and then hit the password hint button. _'Best animal ever'_ Keiji smirked. Too easy. He typed in _'cat'_ and it failed. What other animal besides a cat did Tetsuro adore? Hmm… he mulled the question over for about 5 minutes before trying again. He smiled when it accepted _'kitten.'_ Of course it would be kitten. Freaking nerd.

The first thing that popped up was a picture of himself. Keiji swallowed and his hand shook slightly as he scrolled through his own Facebook account. Apparently Tetsuro was hardcore creeping on him. Maybe…. _Hopefully_ … He could feel a light pressure in his chest and he couldn't suppress the tiniest of smiles from forming. He clicked back on the original picture and put the laptop back. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Sleep finally found him.

Tetsuro found him an hour later curled up in his blankets. He slowly crept over and gently brushed some soft black curls off of Keiji's forehead. He was pretty sure that Keiji would have heard his heart beat if he had been awake. Fuck. Keiji was adorable when he slept. His face was so peaceful. Tetsuro ran a finger down the side of his face ending when it skimmed over a soft lip. Shit. No he can't do this. He stood up quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for a quick shower. At this point probably a cold one.

The ride to the concert would have been distracting enough for Keiji and Tetsuro if it weren't for how crowded it was and the fact that they kept being shoved up against each other. Keiji about died of embarrassment when his hand accidently touched something it shouldn't touch and Tetsuro let out a little hiss of air. No one noticed their small moments though. Toru was clinging to a grumbling Hajime and babbling excitedly with an equally bouncy and excited Kotaro.

The line to get into the concert was a brief reprieve for them and they were able to separate themselves slightly. However, every time their hands brushed each other it was like an electric bolt going straight into Keiji's heart. He had no idea how he was supposed to survive this night. Especially with the fact that Tetsuro avoided looking at him and Kotaro kept grabbing his hand excitedly.

Once they were in through the doors the sheer mass of bodies forced them close to one another again. This was going to be a long night… And then Toru passed around a flask and Keiji took it happily. Maybe it could at least be bearable. That shit was strong though. He embarrassingly choked a little and flushed slightly when Tetsuro gave him a little crooked grin. They let their hands linger momentarily against each other as Keiji handed the flask over. Too fast though to be noticed. Not that they would be. Kotaro's large golden eyes were sparkling with awe looking around. Toru was busy burying his face into Hajime's neck. Hajime was looking around awkwardly and flushed red. Keiji was slightly jealous of Toru at the moment. He wanted to be able to wrap his arms around a certain someone.

Once Keiji's buzz kicked in the night got even better. They had maneuvered, well more like shoved, their way towards the front. Having tall brawny athletes came in handy from time to time. The sheer press of people though left Keiji pressed up next Kotaro on his right. Hajime was to his left holding Toru against his chest. Tetsuro was pressed up behind Keiji. It hadn't started that way, but Tetsuro didn't like other people touching Keiji. That was a definite nope in his mind. His left hand lingered on Keiji's waist as his right hovered on his right shoulder. Keiji was buzzing from the alcohol and from Tetsuro rubbing against him. He did not fail to notice that Tetsuro was very much enjoying himself too if the thing pressed into him had anything to say. He had to suppress the little whine when Tetsuro's fingers dipped into the waist band of his pants.

Fuck. He couldn't concentrate. The music was too loud. The strobe lights left him disoriented. Tetsuro felt too good. He laced his fingers with Tetsuro's and moved the hand hovering at the edge of his pants to the front. His head fell back against the muscular chest when Tetsuro stroked him through his jeans. Tetsuro's hips thrusted forward instinctively and grinded against him. Thank god it was so dark in this concert and loud enough to drown out his quick breathing. Eventually Tetsuro's hand inched its way underneath the waist band of his jeans. They continued for a couple of minutes before Tetsuro pulled his hand out. Keiji had to suppress a groan at the lack of contact.

Tetsuro grabbed his wrist. Kotaro gave them a curious look. Tetsuro leaned close to his ear and yelled bathroom. Kotaro still barely heard him and just nodded his understanding. Then Keiji was pulled none to gently through the mass of hot sweaty bodies.

The bathroom was thankfully not as crowded as it could be and Tetsuro pulled him into a stall locking the door behind them. He really couldn't give a fuck what people thought at the moment. The music was loud enough in here to drown out most noise anyways. He quickly unzipped Keiji's pants as he pressed him against the wall kissing him. Keiji moaned and wrapped his arms around Tetsuro's neck burying fingers in that sexy hair. Tetsuro wasted no time stroking him. Keiji threw his head back hitting it gently against the stall wall. Tetsuro kissed the exposed neck and groaned into it as Keiji's fingers moved to free his own extremely hard issue. Keiji also didn't waste time stroking the impressive length.

"Fuck Keiji…So good" Tetsuro purred into his ear before sucking on it.

Keiji moaned and tightened his grip thumbing the slit. "More… need more…" he pleaded brokenly.

Tetsuro complied and stroked harder and faster. Tetsuro could feel Keiji getting harder by the second. "Close…" Keiji moaned. Tetsuro dropped to his knees and took Keiji into his mouth sucking and stroking hungrily. Keiji buried his fingers into his hair once again and rocked into him. Tetsuro took it like a champ and it took about a second before his mouth was filled with Keiji's pleasure. The hold in his hair loosened slightly and he stood up and kissed that flushed cheek. Keiji's mouth was too busy trying to breathe.

Keiji pulled his pants up and then was pressing Tetsuro against the opposite wall. He gave him a quick kiss before dropping to his knees and returning the favor. Tetsuro covered his mouth with his fist as his other hand dove into that soft fluffy hair. Keiji hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He bobbed his head rapidly followed by his hand. Tongue caressing and flicking. Tetsuro groaned as he came into that hot wet cave of heaven.

Keiji stood up, fixed Tetsuro's pants back on his hips and then wrapped his arms around Tetsuro's waist burying his face against that still heaving chest. Tetsuro wrapped his arms around Keiji and pulled him closer. He placed a kiss into Keiji's hair and left his face there.

"Keiji we should go back."

Keiji took a deep breath and looked up into Tetsuro's face. "I don't want to" he responded calmly.

Tetsuro grinned at him and let his fingers caress down those still hot cheeks. He pulled Keiji into a gentle kiss. Keiji sighed with pleasure into it. He would never get sick of kissing Tetsuro. It was like a drug and he wanted it so bad. He was addicted. They kissed lazily for a couple more minutes. "We have to" Tetsuro responded when they finally pulled away.

"Fine."

They finished fixing their clothes and left the stall. Neither of them paid attention to the few weird looks they received. They washed their hands and exited the bathroom like nothing happened. Eventually they pressed through the bodies until they saw Kotaro's unique whitish gray hair and made their way to their friends. Hajime glanced at them curiously, but then Toru kissed him laughing and he forgot about the other two men. Toru was all that mattered for him and it had always been that way.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was a blur. Keiji had been overstimulated by the whole experience and going from extremely loud to relative quiet in comparison left him disoriented again. Tetsuro led him around gently holding his wrist to make sure they didn't get separated. By the time they got home all them were exhausted and went straight to bed. Showers could wait until the morning…or afternoon…whenever they got up.

Keiji stirred a couple of hours later and was awoken abruptly when he rolled off the couch. He replayed the night over in his head and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed answers. He stood up and walked into Tetsuro's room. Said man was snoring gently with his head buried under a pillow. Keiji climbed on top of him straddling his hips. He removed the pillow and Tetsuro grunted, but didn't wake up. Keiji smiled softly and started to kiss against his jaw. Tetsuro shifted again and then blinked slowly.

"Akaashi…?" he mumbled in a low sleepy gravelly voice that had Keiji's blood running south.

"Hey." Keiji place a gentle kiss to his parted lips.

"Wha…? Wha-"

Tetsuro was interrupted with another kiss. He groaned and grabbed the back of Keiji's head pulling him closer with one hand. He tilted his head for a better angle and Keiji gently nudged his tongue between Tetsuro's closed lips.

Tetsuro chuckled as he pulled away. "Ok I'm awake now. What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be in here Akaashi."

"I needed to talk to you. I feel like I'm going crazy…" Keiji swallowed and then just decided to say what he was dying to get off of his chest. "I'm in love with you."

Tetsuro groaned and looked away. "Shit. You can't say that…"

"But it's true. I just want to know if it's one sided or how you feel." Keiji grabbed his chin and turned his face back. He looked into Tetsuro's hazel eyes and waited. "Please I need to know."

"Fuck. I feel the same way, but Keiji we can't…" Tetsuro pulled him down for a quick kiss. "We have to stop this."

"I don't know if I can anymore. I need you Tetsuro. I crave you" Keiji leaned down and kissed him again slowly deepening the kiss.

Tetsuro groaned and sat up causing Keiji to shift slightly. He still maintained his straddling position though and wrapped his arms around Tetsuro's back. One hand in thick messy hair. The other holding onto his upper back. Tetsuro's hands were wrapped around Keiji's lower back pulling him close. "How can I say no to you…?" Tetsuro whispered against his lips.

"Simple you don't." Keiji started tugging off his shirt. "Off."

Tetsuro complied and threw his shirt away. He then freed Keiji from his. They pressed back against each other and let their hands roam with soft touches that slowly grew firmer as their kissing became deeper. Keiji pulled away a fraction. "I want you inside of me…" he whispered against Tetsuro's lips.

Tetsuro swallowed and then smirked. "I think I can agree to that." He eased Keiji off of his lap walking over to his desk drawer retrieving a small bottle of lube. He shed his pants and boxers on his way back. He pushed Keiji down on the bed and Keiji lifted his hips obediently in order for Tetsuro to pull of his bottoms as well. He let out a tiny moan when Tetsuro touched him with feather like strokes.

"Beautiful…" Tetsuro murmured as he uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers. He raised Keiji's hips letting thighs fall on either side of his own hips as he leaned down to kiss anything within reach. His hand was still stroking as he eased the first finger in. Keiji arched and squirmed slightly. Tetsuro continued to pepper him with kisses and stroked him while he stretched him. It didn't take long before Keiji was writhing and panting softly.

"Enough…" Keiji pushed himself to a sitting position as he pulled Tetsuro's fingers out of him with a hiss. He switched their positions and pushed Tetsuro down on the bed. Tetsuro raised an amused eyebrow as he watched Keiji pop the lube cap and coat his length. He grasped Keiji's hips for extra support as Keiji lowered himself onto him. Keiji groaned at the first intrusion. Tetsuro rubbed his hips with thumbs trying to be soothing. He let a groan fall from his mouth when Keiji dropped on him in one swift movement. Keiji breathed heavily and supported himself with his hands on Tetsuro's firm chest.

"You went too fast…" Tetsuro whispered and then grabbed one Keiji's hands kissing it fondly.

Keiji shrugged. He waited a couple more seconds before raising himself up slowly and dropping. Tetsuro's eyes screwed shut as he threw his head back. Fuck. Felt so good. He was slowly losing his mind every time Keiji moved on him. Keiji would definitely have finger bruises on his hips tomorrow. He quickly matched the pace Keiji had set, but there was too much distance between them. He pushed himself to a sitting position. One hand wrapped behind Keiji's back and he pulled him into a kiss. Keiji groaned into his mouth and grasped at his back frantically. His nails dug in and Tetsuro loved it.

Keiji's legs were getting tired, but it felt so good he tried to ignore the burning sensation. Tetsuro noticed the slight change though and rolled them over. Keiji's legs wrapped around his back hooking his ankles as Tetsuro hand wrapped around his neglected dick. Keiji threw his head back with a silent cry as Tetsuro worked on him. Hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Stroking in time with his thrusting. Keiji burned. Keiji buzzed. Keiji clenched and released all over his chest. Tetsuro grunted quietly as the tightening increased exponentially, but he kept his pace through Keiji's orgasm and followed seconds later.

He flopped down next to Keiji and watched every miniscule facial expression that crossed that beautiful face. Keiji's eyes were shut and his lips were parted as he breathed in air trying to replenish his depleted lungs. Tetsuro reached over and caressed his face gently. Keiji turned to look at him and smiled softly. Tetsuro let out a little chuckle and reached over to the side of his futon grabbing some tissues. He carefully cleaned Keiji off and then pulled the blanket over them.

"Kuroo can I ask you a question?" Keiji asked as he nuzzled against Tetsuro's chest.

"Shoot" Tetsuro responded as he ran his fingers through Keiji's soft hair.

"What do you like about me?"

Tetsuro paused for a moment before chuckling. "Too much."

Keiji frowned. "Like what?"

"Ok. I like your personality. How your calm indifferent icy personality is just what's on the surface. Underneath there it this whole fiery opinionated asshole. I like them both."

"Mmm…what else?"

Tetsuro smiled. "Your eyes. How about you? What do you like about me?"

"I love your laugh."

Tetsuro laughed at that one. "You do not. No one likes my laugh. I've been told it's obnoxious."

"I do."

"Fuck. You're so adorable and unpredictable. I also like that about you."

Keiji shifted so that he was hovering over Tetsuro again before leaning into kiss him. Tetsuro hummed his approval.

Kotaro was confused. He frowned at Tetsuro's bedroom door. Why was Keiji in Tetsuro's room at 2:30 in the morning? He had gotten up to get a drink of water because he was fucking thirsty. He was also planning on sneaking a peek at Keiji's peaceful looking face as he passed, but Keiji wasn't on the couch. Nor was he in the bathroom. He then happened to hear Tetsuro's laugh and pressed his ear up against the door to his room. It didn't make sense to him. What were they talking about?

He reached for the door handle and paused. Should he open the door? It's not like they invited him to be part of their conversation, but then again he had been sleeping. They didn't really have a choice. He frowned again when silence took over the soft chatter. He steeled his determination and opened the door to see what his friends were doing without him.

He instantly felt the air knocked out of his lungs and his vision blurred for a moment. Keiji was straddling Tetsuro on the futon _kissing_ him…and he looked very _naked_. Two pairs of eyes snapped at him in surprise and panic.

"Shit. Bokuto don't overreact" Tetsuro said pushing himself to a sitting position and reaching for his shirt. His pants were across the room. He swore under his breath.

It took Keiji a moment longer to react, but then he was also scrambling for his clothes. Kotaro watched with wide eyes as Keiji shimmied back into his boxers and pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kotaro cried out finally snapping to the present situation.

"Bokuto. Please let us explain" Keiji said trying to sound calm. Even his voice trembled at the situation. This was not how he wanted this to go down at all.

"Explain what!? That you two are fucking behind my back?" Kotaro seethed. His eyes followed Tetsuro's naked ass as he stood up and retrieved his pants. Kotaro backed out the room as his hands clenched into fists. _Keiji. Keiji. Keiji_. No! Keiji was his! He loved him. This was not happening. Not with Tetsuro! _No. No. No._

Tetsuro walked out of the room first and slowly approached the visibly shaking man. "Listen I'm so sorry you saw that. Please just calm down and talk to me."

Kotaro's eyes darted between the two frantically. Keiji was carefully walking towards the two of them. "How long?" Kotaro blurted out.

"How long what?" Keiji asked carefully.

"How long have you been fucking each other?" Kotaro asked through clenched teeth.

"This was only the second time. The first was back when I went to Yamamoto's house party. We were drunk and it just kind of happened."

Kotaro ran through his muddled mind. "The fucking back scratches!"

"Uh…yeah…" Tetsuro mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"But why now!? Why fuck each other again? You weren't that trashed."

"Because Bokuto, I'm in love with Kuroo. I have been for about a year and a half" Keiji responded quietly and swallowed as Kotaro turned wide hurt eyes on him.

"I feel the same way…I'm really fucking sorry man. You know you're my best bro. I didn't mean to fall in love with Akaashi. It just happened."

Kotaro glared at him. "It just fucking happened? Fuck you."

Tetsuro took a step closer. "Bokuto. Plea-"

Tetsuro's was interrupted by a solid fist to his face. He was knocked flat on his ass at the impact. "Don't Bokuto me you fucker! If either of you cared about me at all, you wouldn't have fucking done this." With that Kotaro stormed out of the room with large tears running down his face.

Keiji snapped out of his frozen terror and knelt down next to Tetsuro inspecting the bloody lip and slowly puffing cheek. "Shit. Stay here." He stood up and walked to the freezer looking for something to help with the swelling. He pulled out a frozen ice pack and a dish towel returning to Tetsuro's side. He handed it to Tetsuro and sat down next to him. Neither of them said anything and just sat there.

"Akaashi…" Tetsuro said slowly with slightly slurred words. He slowly reached out to take Keiji's hand, but Keiji pulled it away quickly.

"Don't." Keiji said quietly standing up and walking over to the couch. "Go to bed Kuroo."

Tetsuro waited a couple of seconds before standing up. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

Keiji didn't say anything as he pulled the blanket over himself. This was his fault. He caused all of this. It was him who had kept chasing Tetsuro even when he told him no. Keiji ignored him and kept pressing. God. It hurt. Kotaro was hurt because of him. Tetsuro was hurt because of him. He didn't deserve either of them. He had probably permanently ruined their friendship with his own selfishness. The tightness in his chest was suffocating.

He couldn't be here anymore. He should just leave, but he couldn't it was the middle of the night. He pulled out his phone and looked at the train's schedule. He would be on the first one leaving the station. 6:00 AM. He set his alarm. Even though it was pointless. He was not sleeping anymore tonight.

Kotaro could feel the piercing feeling digging into his heart. It hurt. God did it hurt. His heart hurt. His head hurt. His eyes were burning and the copious amount of tears pouring out did nothing to soothe it. How could they? How could Tetsuro do this to him? They were supposed to be best bros for life. You don't just go and steal the man that your bro was in love with. What kind of shit was that? How could Keiji do this to him? Yeah. Keiji had told him he didn't feel the same way. Multiple times, but he knew how Kotaro felt about him. It just hurt so fucking much.

Tetsuro flopped back on the futon holding the icepack to his face. Damn Kotaro could punch. He tentatively moved his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. It fucking hurt though. Damn. He was fucked now. He had probably just lost his best bro ever. He loved Kotaro. Not in a romantic way. He was like literally the best friend Tetsuro had ever had outside of Kenma. And the sad thing was he couldn't say he regretted sleeping with Keiji. It was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Keiji was beautiful and he loved him. Definitely in that head over heels kind of way. He just wished they could've eased Kotaro into it. Or approached it a lot more carefully then him seeing them naked making out. He sighed in defeat and shut his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Keiji was out of the apartment 5:30 sharp. He grabbed the key next to the door and locked it before slipping the key back underneath. He walked quickly to the train station without a glance back. Once he was on the train and it was moving away from Tokyo, he let out a breath and the tension in his shoulders. Home. He needed to be home.

The moment Keiji got home he headed for the shower. He left the water on the scalding temperature and stepped in. He was washing himself off when he saw the slight bruising from where Tetsuro had held onto him last night. A choking noise escaped his throat. He ruined everything. He was so stupid. No. No. He fucked up so bad. The marks were driving him crazy. He didn't want to be reminded of what he had done. His nails dug into the marks on his hips and he scratched at them. Red marks soon took over. Little trails of blood marring some of the deeper scratches. He sank to the shower floor and held his head.

After the water turned cold and he was shivering, he picked himself up off the shower floor and stepped out. He robotically grabbed a towel and dried himself off purposefully avoiding looking at the marks littering his pale hips. He didn't want to see them. He could already feel the dull ache radiating off of them. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked to his room.

He laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. How in world was this ever going to be fixed? He could feel prickling at the corner of his eyes and his chest felt tight. He placed a hand over it and tried to calm down his beating heart as his lungs went into overdrive. It was too much. Kotaro was his best friend and he had ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. Tetsuro loved Kotaro too. He knows he does. What must Tetsuro be feeling? Was he feeling just as horrible? It was too noisy in Keiji's head and he grabbed at it painfully pulling hairs. His eyes screwed shut and groaned. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He stood up and walked over to his dresser digging beneath all of his underwear. He pulled the joint and lighter out of his hiding space. No, Keiji did not make it a habit of getting high. He didn't want it to effect his volleyball, but it didn't mean he didn't indulge from time to time when he was feeling overwhelmed with life. Like right now.

He sat down on his bed cross-legged with the joint resting in-between his lips. With a flick of his thumb, he pulled the flame up. He inhaled deeply. Held it in until his lungs were burning. Until they fucking hurt and then he exhaled. His eyes watching the smoke traveling out of his parted lips making swirling patterns in the stale air. A cough wracked his body and he bent over trying to get air back into his lungs. His throat burned. Once his breathing was under control again he repeated the action. Inhaling. Holding until it burned. Exhaling. Slight cough. Repeat.

Eventually the world slowed down for Keiji. He could separate every single sound around him. They echoed softly in his mind. A bird chirping. Cars driving by. The muffled voices of his parents downstairs. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around his room slowly. Fuck. He didn't know his parents were home. They'd definitely smell the pot. He stood up from his bed and opened the window wider. He had a personal little fan and he plugged it in pointing it out the window. He then made sure the joint was fully out before burying it back into his drawer. He sat down on his bed to think about if he should do anything else, but the fan's steady hum was hypnotic. He laid down on his side and watched the blades spin behind their little metal cage.

The sound of his phone woke him up later in the day. He blinked at it a couple times before answering the text.

oooooooo

Tetsuro groaned as he slowly woke up. He blinked a couple of times and looked at his clock. 10:47 AM. Shit he slept late. He pushed himself to a sitting position and tentatively touched his face. Shit it hurt. He groaned again and rolled out bed. He walked into the living room and noticed the folded blankets. The apartment was quiet. He went back into his room and retrieved his phone.

 ** _Tetsuro to Keiji – Where are you?_**

 ** _Keiji to Tetsuro – home_**

 ** _Tetsuro to Keiji – Are you ok?_**

 ** _Keiji to Tetsoru – fine_**

 ** _Tetsuro to Keiji – want to talk?_**

Tetsuro sighed after 5 minutes without a response. He went back into the kitchen and started cooking one Kotaro's favorite dish. It wasn't Yakiniku, but it was close enough. He needed some fucking brownie points and he needed them now. He dished up two plates and set them at the table. He then walked to Kotaro's door and knocked.

"Bokuto I made lunch. Please come talk to me." After no response he slowly opened the door. Kotaro was not in his room. Tetsuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Fuck. He walked back to the counter where he left his phone and glanced at it.

 ** _Tetsuro to Kotaro – Look I'm sorry. I want to talk. When will you be home?_**

It wasn't like he actually expected a response, so he wasn't that surprised when none came. He sat down at the table and ate his plate of food. Carefully. His jaw still fucking hurt.

 ** _Tetsuro to Keiji – Please call me. I want to talk_**

He waited an hour before he broke down and called Kenma.

"Kuroo. What do you want? I'm playing a game" Kenma answered in an annoyed tone.

"Fuck Kenma. I fucked up pretty bad this time. Bokuto walked in on me and Akaashi making out naked in my bed."

Kenma paused his game and set it down. "You're a moron. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how much I love Akaashi. I do. Fuck Kenma what do I do?"

"I really have no idea. What did Bokuto say?"

"He swore and yelled and punched me in the face. He wasn't here this morning when I woke up and neither was Akaashi. Neither of them are returning my texts."

"….Kuroo….This is bad."

"Fuck. I know. What do I do?"

"You love Akaashi? Like really?"

"Yes."

"Akaashi loves you too." It wasn't necessarily a question. Kenma was extremely observant and Keiji spent a lot of time watching Tetsuro. Standing close to him.

"Yes."

"You're going to have to wait for Bokuto to come to you I guess. I would give him some space."

"I don't want to lose Bokuto."

"I know. Try to focus on school work or something right now."

Tetsuro let out a little sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah. Not sure how productive I'll be…"

They chatted a little bit longer before saying goodbye. Tetsuro flopped back down on his bed and turned on some music. Shit. This was messy and he had no freaking clue how to fix it.

ooooooo

Kotaro woke up early that day. He couldn't be in this apartment. Not with Tetsuro and Keiji here. _Together_. Fuck it hurt. He had never felt this before. This unbelievable betrayal by the two people he loved more than anything. He avoided looking at anything in the apartment including the couch on his way to the door, so he didn't see that Keiji was already gone. He grabbed his key and left locking the door behind him.

When he was outside he paused and looked around. Where the hell was he going to go? It took him a moment to make a decision and he turned on his heel walking down the sidewalk. He passed a coffee shop and stopped to get a cup of coffee. He didn't buy anything to eat because he wasn't sure he could hold it down at the moment. His stomach was still acting like a violent tornado.

He took the steps two at a time and walked to door 241 without a single pause. He knocked hard on the door and then his fist fell back to his side as he waited. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

The door opened slowly and a messy haired Toru looked at him and blinked a couple of times. "Bokuto…Wha are you doin here?" He mumbled and yawned.

"Fuck. Oikawa everything is fucking messed up" Kotaro choked out. Little tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

Toru looked at him closely and blinked a couple of more times before opening the door wide and gesturing him in.

Kotaro walked into the apartment and fell down on the brown extra fluffy couch. He cradled his head as a couple of tears escaped down his face. Toru didn't say anything right away and walked into his kitchen grabbing a cup of water. He walked back in and handed it to Kotaro as he sat down next to him on the couch. Hajime appeared from the bedroom a moment later and looked at the two on the couch. He walked into the kitchen as well, but started making coffee instead.

"Bokuto what happened?" Toru asked carefully after the other man had taken a couple of sips of water.

"Kuroo and Akaashi…they…Shit. Oikawa. I don't even know how to explain" Kotaro wiped at his tears furiously.

Toru rubbed soothing circles on the muscular back. Hajime had joined them on the couch. "They're an item?" Hajime asked quietly. Toru turned wide caramel brown eyes on him and when Kotaro choked on a sob he looked back at the silver haired man.

"Yeah…I walked in on them last night…I just…How could they?" Kotaro buried his face again.

"Shh…It's ok Bokuto. Everything will be ok" Toru soothed. He turned back towards Hajime. "How'd you know?"

Hajime shrugged. "I was getting a weird vibe from them last night."

"How could Kuroo do this to me? He's like my best friend and I love Akaashi. He knows that" Bokuto wailed.

"Yeah. I know" Toru said. He really didn't know what to say. He couldn't fathom why Tetsuro would do this to Kotaro. The two were as thick as thieves. He didn't know Keiji as well, but Kotaro always raved about the pretty setter. Toru continued to try and soothe the broken hearted owl as he cried. Hajime stood up a little bit later and retrieved cups of coffee. Kotaro declined the cup. He eventually fell asleep on their couch and Hajime and Toru retreated to their bedroom.

Hajime sat on their bed and watched Toru get dressed. "Going to go talk to Kuroo?"

"Yeah" Toru responded as he pulled on a t-shirt and zip up hoodie. "I'll be back later."

Hajime hummed his acknowledgment and gave him a quick kiss. "Goodluck." He watched Toru walk down the stairs and out of sight. He then glanced back at the hot mess on his couch and scratched the back on his head. Well shit.

ooooooo

Tetsuro was just getting the refrozen icepack to put back on his face when there was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it. When he saw it was Toru, he gestured him in. Toru was looking at his face with wide eyes.

"Shit. You look like shit" Toru said in an awed voice. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. It hurts Oikawa" Tetsuro said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm guessing Bokuto's at your place?"

"Yep. Can I ask you one question?"

Kuroo gestured for him to continue as he sat on the couch.

"What the actual fuck Kuroo?" Toru sat down next to him.

Tetsuro sighed. "I know… I didn't mean to. I just… over time he's just all I could think about you know? He's pretty and smart and god do I love spending time with him. Somewhere along the way I just fell in love and then I got drunk and we slept together. I didn't mean for it to ever happen again, but he told me he feels the same way and he loves me and fuck, Oikawa being around him makes me so happy. I just want him so bad. He's like my fucking oxygen." Tetsuro groaned and let his head fall on the back of the couch.

Toru listened quietly through the little rant. He knew what Tetsuro was talking about. The overwhelming want. He felt that way about Hajime. "Bokuto's really hurt you know?" Toru finally said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. I know…" Tetsuro looked at him with a sad smile. "I don't know what to do Oikawa. Bokuto means the world to me, but I don't think I can live without Akaashi. Not anymore."

Toru looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know what you should do either, but somehow you have to try to fix things with Bokuto. You're both my friends and I want you both to be happy. You need each other and our team needs our blocker and ace." Toru gave him a sympathetic smile and picked up the discarded icepack. He carefully held it against Tetsuro's swollen lip.

Tetsuro ruffled the soft fluffy brown hair. "Always thinking about the team huh Captain?"

"You know me. Volleyball equals life" Toru smiled and swatted the hand away.

"Do you think he'll come home tonight?" Tetsuro asked.

"If he asks to stay with us, I'm going to let him. He's pretty broken up and sometime to collect himself might be good."

"Yeah…" Tetsuro let out a defeated sigh. "Shit. I want him to come home and talk to me…"

"It's not that simple."

"Nope. It's not" Tetsuro agreed. "Want anything to drink or eat?"

"Sure. I didn't eat breakfast…or I guess lunch based on what time it is. Whatever you have is fine."

Tetsuro walked to the fridge and pulled out the food he had made for Kotaro. Toru joined him in the kitchen talking idly as he watched Tetsuro heat the food up.

ooooooo

Kotaro groaned as he came back to the world of the living. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the two text messages. One from Tetsuro. One from Keiji.

 ** _Keiji to Kotaro – Please don't be mad at Kuroo. It is not his fault. I forced myself on him. You're one of his best friends. Please please forgive him. I'm sorry Bokuto. Really sorry. Please don't be mad at Kuroo_**

Kotaro blinked tears out his eyes. He couldn't believe that Keiji was begging him to forgive Tetsuro. He didn't think that he would ever be able to.


	6. Chapter 6

Kotaro was still staring at his phone with large watery when Hajime came back through the room. "You're awake."

"Yeah…" Kotaro mumbled. His thumbs hovering over keys debating with himself.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Hajime paused next to the side of couch.

Kotaro shook his head no and typed a couple of words.

"I'm making you something to eat and you're going to eat it." Hajime headed for the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Not that one would come. Kotaro wasn't really paying any attention to him. He was staring at the message on his phone and then quickly hit send before he could rethink anything.

 ** _Kotaro to Keiji – Please just don't. Not right now. It hurts too much. I knew you'd probably find someone else eventually. But Kuroo…? I just can't understand why you would do this to me._**

ooooooo

Keiji looked at the message and his chest tightened. Why indeed. Why did it have to be Tetsuro that he fell in love with? He had tried to ignore his feelings so many times, but every time he talked to Tetsuro or saw him, the feelings hit him like a ton of bricks. He would become nervous and his heart would flutter. Especially when Tetsuro smiled at him. That teasing little smirk left Keiji enthralled and he just wanted to taste it so fucking bad.

 ** _Keiji to Kotaro – I'm sorry Bokuto. Really sorry_**

Keiji shut his phone off after he hit send. Tetsuro had texted him a couple of times that day and he just didn't have the heart to text him back right now. He didn't know what to say. Tetsuro had asked him a couple of times if he was ok. Keiji couldn't answer because he wasn't ok. He felt awful and he couldn't lie to Tetsuro. That's why he ignored the texts about calling. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. He flopped back on his bed and buried his face underneath his pillow.

A little bit later his mom knocked on his door letting him know dinner was ready. He responded that he wasn't feeling well and would pass on food tonight. She then let herself into his room uninvited and he mentally groaned. She pulled the pillow off of his face and looked at him. Her delicate hand felt cool to the touch on his forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. What doesn't feel good?" She asked in a quiet voice as she brushed the hair from his face.

Keiji's heart hurt that's what doesn't feel good. He didn't voice it though. He didn't want to talk about it. "I'm just tired…" he mumbled and rolled away from her.

She waited a couple of more seconds before standing up. "Ok. Get some rest. You're father wanted to talk about your future plans, but I'll hold him off for tonight. I would be prepared though for his questioning in the morning. Love you dear." With that she left the room.

Keiji groaned. His father was one of those tight laced business men who expected perfection. Perfect grades. Perfect manners. Perfect job…Perfect girlfriend… That was Keiji's least favorite. He wasn't interested in girls at all and he had no idea how his father would handle the news that his only son was very very gay. Gay for a tall, muscular, messy haired man with hazel eyes and a conniving grin. Who was very much perfect in every way to Keiji.

He blinked a couple of times before turning back on his phone and looking at a picture of said perfect man. It made his nerves dance just looking at him and with shaky hands he finally sent a reply.

 ** _Kieji to Tetsuro – I love you. But I just can't right now. I need some space_**

ooooooo

Tetsuro was lazing on the couch by himself watching TV. Well he was half ways watching. His mind was dwelling on some other very important facts. When Toru left he grabbed some clothes and Kotaro's school bag. Which meant Kotaro was definitely not coming home for at least tonight. Keiji still hadn't responded to any of his texts and he was feeling increasingly anxious. He needed to talk to Keiji. He was losing his fucking mind.

His phone dinged and he launched himself at it. He read the text from Keiji and his chest tightened. What did that even mean? Space. What? No. Tetsuro did not need space. He needed the exact opposite. He needed to hear that quiet monotone voice. He needed to feel that slim toned body in his arms. He needed to taste that ever so slightly frowning mouth. Tetsuro groaned and fell back on the couch. Crap. He held the phone above him and typed out a reply.

 ** _Tetsuro to Keiji – Ok. I'll be here when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too. Like a fucking lot. You're amazing and beautiful and I want to kiss you and hold you and ok I'll stop. Love you angel :) Talk to you later_**

Tetsuro groaned again as he set his phone down on the floor next to him. He ran his hands though his hair and sighed. It was going to be a long fucking night.

The rest of the week felt long as well. Kotaro barely came home and it was just to grab clean clothes and whatever else he needed. He would then flee back to the sanctuary that was Toru and Hajime's place. His large golden eyes never once looked at Tetsuro. Not when Tetsuro tried to talk to him on those rare occasions when they were in the apartment at the same time. Not when they were at volleyball practice. Even if Tetsuro was receiving the ball or blocking him on the other side of the net. Kotaro completely ignored his existence and yes it hurt. Tetsuro wanted his best bro for life back so fucking much.

The fact that Keiji was still extremely flighty with his texts or completely non responsive hurt too. He knew Keiji was upset and was feeling crappy, but so was Tetsuro. He felt completely and utterly alone at the moment and he didn't want to feel like this. They should be facing the issue together. He needed Keiji and Keiji no doubt needed him as well. He kept texting and calling. He wasn't going to give up. Not on the best thing that ever happened to him. Not on the one person that had captured his heart. The phone calls were never answered and Tetsuro would let them ring all the way to voicemail.

ooooooo

Toru looked at the rumpled version of Kotaro on his couch. He then glanced at Hajime who gestured him forward. Toru walked closer to the couch and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So Bokuto… we're actually heading back home this weekend…so um… we aren't going to be here…"

Kotaro looked up at the pretty brunette and blinked his large golden eyes. "Oh…" he mumbled and looked away.

"So yeah… but you know if you wanted a break from here, you could come with us. If you wanted to" Toru added with a little smile.

Kotaro looked up at him and then jumped up and squeezed the daylights out of him. "You mean it? I can come with?" he asked excitedly.

Toru chuckled and tried to pry himself out of the bone crushing hug. "Yes…" he wheezed. "Please quit killing me now."

Kotaro let go of him quickly and gave him an apologetic little smile. "Thanks. I really mean it. I would like to come with if you don't mind. Being around Kuroo right now is fucking awful."

"Don't worry about it" Hajime added from a safe distance away. He gave Toru a shit eating grin. There was a reason he had made Toru do the talking. He had a feeling that Kotaro would get a little touchy. He had also seen the man spike and didn't want any part of it.

Kotaro walked into his apartment on Thursday night to grab some stuff for the weekend. They were leaving right after practice on Friday. He slowly poked his head around the door to make sure Tetsuro wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then slowly crept in trying not to make any noise just in case. He was by the couch when he heard the apartment door open again and he dove behind it. His heart hammered in his chest as he heard Tetsuro let out a frustrated sigh and open the fridge. Kotaro didn't dare breathe. He would wait in hiding and hope Tetsuro would go straight to his room. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky and as Tetsuro walked by the couch he paused and looked at him. His hazel eyes blinked a couple of times.

"Bokuto what are you doing?" Tetsuro asked with just a tiny bit of humor.

"N-nothing! Just never mind!" Kotaro said quickly and scurried to his room as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tetsuro watched with exasperated humor. This was getting ridiculous. He walked over to Kotaro's door and knocked. "Will you just talk to me? Please."

"No! Go away you traitor!" Kotaro bellowed. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

"Bokuto come on. We can't keep this up forever. You're my best bro. Please can we just talk about this?"

The door was torn open and a furious golden glare assaulted him. "Best bro my ass. I'm just grabbing some things and then I'm out of here again."

Tetsuro was just about to respond when the door was slammed in his face. He scratched his cheek and turned away. He then thought better of it and faced the door again. "Bokuto I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, but I love Akaashi and I'm not going to end things with him."

The door was torn open again and the now golden eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You are the absolute worst fucking person ever Kuroo." He shoved past his ex-best bro with a bag in his hand and slammed the apartment door on his way out.

Tetsuro sighed and walked to the fridge putting his juice away and grabbing a beer instead. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around those muscular shoulders and hug the stuffing out of his bro until he wasn't sad anymore. However, touching Kotaro at this point would probably land him another bruise on his face and the old one had just started to fade.

ooooooo

Kotaro sat quietly on the train twirling his phone in his hands as Toru and Hajime talked quietly with each other. Occasionally his eyes would dart to the two other men and his heart would ache when he would see them holding hands or touching each other gently. He wanted someone to hold hands with. He also wanted that someone to be Keiji so fucking much, but no Tetsuro came out of nowhere and stole him from him. He glanced back at his phone.

 ** _Kotaro to Kei – Hey hey so I'm going to be in your neck of woods this weekend. Want to hangout or something?_**

He looked out the window as the scenery flew by. His mind still in a swirling mess of emotions. He let the last year play through his memories trying to determine if he missed something that would have hinted at Keiji and Tetsuro's feelings for each other. He sighed and started looking through pictures on his Facebook to pass the time. It had been about 5 minutes before he saw it. In most of the candid shots, Keiji was staring at Tetsoru. In the majority of them, he was actually standing next to Tetsuro. He blinked. How the fuck did he miss that? His fingers paused in their swiping as he studied the picture on the screen. It was of him doing his little cheer thing. Arms up in the air whooping. In the background Keiji and Tetsoru were staring at each other. Tetsuro had his teasing half smile on while his hand was on Keiji's shoulder. Like what the fuck? His chest tightened and he exited the Facebook app. He blinked the stinging back in his eyes. No. No more fucking crying. His phone pinged and he looked at.

 ** _Kei to Kotaro – Sure. Sounds owl right. Here's my address. You can swing by anytime. Just text me first to make sure I'm home._**

Kotaro smiled. Kei knew him so well. Look at him throwing in an owl joke. Sometimes that moody blonde surprised him. Toru looked over at him and tried to look at his phone asking what had him all smiley. Kotaro shrugged and said Kei had made an owl joke. Toru let it drop and they fell back into companionable chit chat.

Kotaro bounced up to the door skipping the two steps along the way and he knocked excitedly. When Kei opened the door he pulled him into a tight hug.

"B-bokuto stop. You're crushing me" Kei said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry Tsukki" Kotaro said releasing his latest victim. He paused for a second thinking about how everyone says the same thing when he hugs them. Maybe he needed to start hugging softer.

Kei rolled his eyes and gestured him inside. "So why are you all the way over here anyways?"

"I came with Oikawa and Iwaizumi to…umm… get away from some things…" Kotaro's excitement petered out at the end.

Honey colored eyes behind black frames studied him. "Kuroo didn't come with?"

Kotaro's face turned pouty and frowny for a moment and Kei noticed. "No. He did not. I'm not talking to him anymore. That's why I accepted Oikawa's invitation. I needed a break."

Kei sighed. "What did Kuroo do?" Of course he wasn't sure if it was Tetsuro's fault or not, but given their personalities he was leaning towards the bedhead.

Kotaro slouched on the couch. "I don't really want to talk about it…" he mumbled.

Kei shrugged and sat down next to him. "Fine. What do you want to do? Watch TV, eat, go walk around, what?"

Kotaro made a sobbing whine sound and threw himself on a very startled Kei. "Kuroo stole Akaashi from me!"

Kei blinked. "What? I feel like I'm missing something here."

"I walked in on them making out. Naked. They were naked and touching each other."

"Oh."

"How could they? I love Akaashi…"

"But he doesn't feel the same way though right?"

Kotaro sniffled. "No he doesn't, but he could have…maybe…one day… if Kuroo hadn't taken him from me. Akaashi is mine."

"Ok. You're not going to like what I have to say, but I feel like you need a reality check Bokuto. Akaashi is not an object. You can't just decide that he is yours. He has a right to choose who to be with even if it is Kuroo."

Kotaro blinked and his mouth fell open. "But… Kuroo was my best bro and he still went after Akaashi. It's not right. You don't do that to your best bro…" Kotaro added petulantly and fell back on the couch folding his arms across his chest.

"But apparently you can tell your best bro who he can or can't have feelings for? I find that a little hypocritical Bokuto. Akaashi doesn't have romantic feelings for you and apparently he has them for Kuroo. It also appears Kuroo feels the same. Are you really going to pout like a selfish brat about this?" Kei said slightly irritated.

Kotaro stared at him in shock. "Tsukki… I never knew you were so mean… It hurts ok. It hurts a lot. I feel betrayed…"

"I'm not mean Bokuto. I'm blunt. Yeah it hurts, but are you really willing to lose two of the most important people in your life over this? You care about them right? You want them to happy?"

"You just don't understand…" Kotaro blinked as tears finally started falling from his eyes. He never expected Kei to be so cruel. Weren't friends supposed to be sympathetic? Make you feel better? Kei was making him feel like shit. Making him feel like he was the bad guy.

Kei sighed again and ran his long fingers through his short blonde hair. "I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this…" He turned and glared at the silver haired mess. "If you repeat this to anyone, I will personally kill you. Do you got that?"

Kotaro looked at the seriousness in the other's face and nodded quickly.

"If you think you're the first person to have unrequited feelings for your best friend, you're wrong. I'm in love with Yamaguchi and I have been for years. Since I was a kid, but you know what? He doesn't love me the same way. No. He loves Yachi and wants to be with her. You know what I did about it? I made peace with it and he's still my best friend."

"Oh…" Kotaro mumbled stupidly. Maybe Kei did know what he felt like. "It hurts though…"

"Of course it does. The question is if you can make peace with them being together because if you can't, you're going to lose them both."

Silence fell on the room as Kotaro mulled over Kei's words and scolding. Could he ever really make peace with this? He wasn't sure. Keiji had been the only person he had ever wanted to be with and the fact that he had completely and utterly turned him down at this point was heartbreaking. Tetsuro had been his best friend for years and he couldn't imagine his life without him, but again the sharp pain of betrayal dug deep into him. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to trust him again or joke with him like they used to.

Kei finally went and got some snacks and they settled in to watch TV letting the relationship drama drop completely. Kei had told him what he thought of the whole thing and it was up to Kotaro what he decided to do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenma's cat like golden eyes scanned the setter on the other side of the net. He took in the hair that was messier than normal. The paler complexion. The slimmer body. All in all Keiji looked haggard. His tosses were missing their usual accuracy and now Kenma was concerned.

Tetsuro had been complaining to him over the last month about Keiji's reluctance to have any meaningful conversation with him. He also mentioned that Kotaro was still very much giving them the silent treatment, but at least he was actually home and living there again. It was the first time in a long time that Kenma was actually frustrated with Kotaro and not just for him being obnoxious. At this point the silver haired owl's selfishness was affecting his friend in a very negative way. He didn't find it acceptable. Keiji looked like shit and when Kenma tried to talk to him, his monotone indifference was off the charts.

He waited until he got home that night before he called Tetsuro. After the third ring the phone was answered. "Hey little kitty cat. What's up?"

"Kuroo, Keiji looks like absolute shit" Kenma said frankly.

"What? What do you mean? Is he ok?" Tetsuro asked as his tone took on a very concerned tilt.

"No. I don't think he's ok. This thing with Bokuto has got to stop. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept or seen the sun in weeks."

"Shit…" Tetsuro said quietly. "I knew he was upset, but he hasn't let me come visit him. Every time I bring it up he declines."

"Well then don't bring it up. Just go and see him. You love him right?"

"Fuck. You're right Kenma. I got to go the last train leaves in 30 minutes."

Kenma could hear the shuffling noises in the background. "You better make him feel better Kuroo."

"I will. I promise. Talk to you later."

Kenma heard the silence on the phone and then moved it so he could see the screen. He clicked on his game app and rolled over onto his stomach. Tetsuro would fix it and if not, Kotaro would be getting an intervention call from a very disgruntled kitten.

ooooooo

It was pretty darn late when Tetsuro walked past the gate to the Akaashi residence. He knocked on the door and waited. After a moment or two the door opened to reveal Keiji's mom.

"Kuroo-kun it's nice to see you. Come in." The thin older woman with curly black hair gestured him. "Are you here to see Keiji?"

"Uh…yeah" Tetsuro said awkwardly.

"Well thank god. I don't know what's wrong with him. He barely eats or talks to me anymore. You're the first friend that's come over for quite a while. He's upstairs in his room."

"Ok. Thank you Akaashi-san" Tetsuro started towards the stairs. "Um…do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind. Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah. I'm good. I'm just going to go see him now" Tetsuro waved at her as he trotted up the stairs. He knocked on Keiji's bedroom door.

"Yes?" came the soft monotone that Tetsuro loved.

"It's Kuroo. I'm coming in." He tried the door handle and frowned when he found it locked. "Keiji?"

Keiji stared with large terrified green eyes at his door. Everything was moving in slow motion as he processed the voice on the other side of his door. He looked at the clock. It was 10:20 PM. What the fuck was Tetsuro doing here? His mom had already gone to bed. He hadn't expected to be disturbed anymore tonight. "Ah…hold on…" He said quickly. He grabbed some tissues and pressed it hard against his upper thigh. This was not supposed to happen. He pressed one more time and then pulled back on his shorts. He made a stop at his dresser drawer and buried his little coping tools once more. He threw the tissues away and walked to the door opening it a crack. "Hey…" he mumbled.

Tetsuro scanned his face as that was all he could really see at the moment as the door was still mostly shut. "Hey yourself. Can I come in?"

Keiji blinked a couple of times and opened the door slightly wider. "What are you doing here?"

Tetsuro wanted to wrap his arms around Keiji so fucking bad. It had been too long, but he held back for the time being and just studied the shorter man. Kenma was right he did look like absolute shit. Also, there was a definitive smell in the air that Tetsuro recognized. "I'm here to see you…" He slowly reached out to brush messy black hair off of Keiji's forehead.

Keiji flinched slightly, but didn't move away when Tetsuro's fingers finally connected with his skin. "I told you I wanted space…" Keiji mumbled in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well I don't. We've established that we love each other right? And want to be together? So why are you avoiding me?" Tetsuro asked as he took a step forward and let his finger trail down the smooth cheek. He smiled slightly as Keiji leaned subconsciously into the touch.

"Because it feels wrong. We can't be happy when Bokuto is so hurt. We hurt him Kuroo" Keiji said in a slightly strained voice.

"Hmm…but hurting ourselves is not going to help anything at this point. We've gone past the point of no return. Keiji look at me…" Tetsuro whispered at the end and gently directed Keiji's face by his jaw. "I love you way too fucking much to let you go."

Keiji felt Tetsuro's breath on his mouth like it was a living thing touching him. Every nerve twitched in response. Every little touch Tetsuro had on him stood out crystal clear in his mind and buzzed lightly. The heat radiating off of him penetrated straight into his core. "I…I love you too… Tetsuro…" Keiji whispered as he looked straight into the beautiful hazel eyes.

Tetsuro shivered at the use of his first name and leaned closer. When Keiji didn't pull away he softly pressed his lips against Keiji's soft ones. Keiji whined and quickly pressed up against him hard wrapping his arms tightly around Tetsuro's upper backs. Tetsuro pushed his fingers into the snarled black hair and his other hand pressed against Keiji's lower back. He instantly parted his lips as Keiji's tongue pushed forward. Keiji moaned into his mouth as his tongue brushed up against his. Tetsuro could taste the lingering after taste of the pot and pulled Keiji closer to comfort him. To remind him that he wasn't alone and Tetsuro was there. He would always be there for him.

Keiji's body reacted instantly and his hips rocked against Tetsuro. His dick instantly getting hard. Fuck he loved this man so much. Wanted him so much. Tetsuro hand traveled lower and squeezed his ass cheek causing a moan to slip out of him again. He wiggled a hand between them and stroked Tetsuro hungrily. Causing Tetsuro to groan into his mouth and pressed closer to his hand. Fuck, he was so fucking horny. It had been too long. He hadn't even touched himself for over a month feeling guilty every time he fantasized about Tetsuro.

He let his body be directed back to his bed and be gently lower onto it. One of his legs wrapped around Tetsuro's hip as he crawled on top of him. "I missed you so much Keiji…" Tetsuro purred against his neck nipping lightly. Keiji moaned and arched his back as Tetsuro's hand stroked him through his shorts. He pulled at Tetsuro's shirt frantically and Tetsuro sat up enough to pull it off. He then pulled Keiji up slightly and pulled his shirt off too. His tongue trailed against the pale chest pausing every so often to nip and suck at the skin. Keiji's hips bucked into him as little whines escaped his mouth. His fingers did not miss the rib cage that was more prominent than it should be. He let his fingers trail down the slim body and hook into the waist band of Keiji's shorts. He slowly started to pull them off and felt Keiji freeze under him and grasp his wrists pulling them away.

Tetsuro sat up kneeling in between Keiji's thighs and stared at him. Keiji still had ahold of his wrists. He raised an eyebrow in question. "W-wait…" Keiji said in a breathless voice. "I…I…" A little whine escaped him and Tetsuro leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

"It's ok" Tetsuro whispered against his lips. "What's wrong Keiji?" Keiji continued to take shallow breaths and his hold on Tetsuro's wrists tightened to an almost painful degree. Tetsuro pulled one hand up and stroked Keiji's face as he flopped down next to him. "Hey… look at me?"

Keiji shook his head no and screwed his eyes shut. "I…I need a moment…" Keiji said in a voice barely a whisper in volume.

"Ok…" Tetsuro said and nuzzled against his neck leaving little kisses. Keiji slowly let go of his wrists and Tetsuro trailed his fingers lazily against Keiji's smooth chest.

"We can't have sex tonight" Keiji finally said after moments of silence.

"Ok" Tetsuro responded.

"I want to. I really do" Keiji mumbled.

"Can I ask you why not? I'm fine if we don't, I'm just curious" Tetsoru asked tentatively.

Tetsuro watched in the dim light as Keiji's brows furrowed slightly. "I…umm…want to keep my pants on?" He replied lamely and sounded unsure of himself.

"Alright… so if you want to keep your pants on, can I do this instead?" Tetsuro asked slowly as his fingers dipped underneath the waist band and found the still very hard issue the love of his life was having. He trailed his fingers over the hard length with feather light touches.

Keiji's breathing picked up and his hips arched slightly. "Yeah…" he whispered in a breathy voice.

Tetsuro let out a little growl and bit down on his collarbone as his hand took a firmer hold and stroked evenly. Keiji moaned at the feeling and buried his fingers into the messy black hair holding Tetsuro's head against him. Tetsuro continued to pepper him with kisses and nips as his hand stroked faster and his thumb rubbed teasingly. Keiji was writhing beneath him and panting heavily. His fingers pulling hair tightly. Tetsuro shifted his weight and with his free hand grabbed Keiji's jaw pulling his mouth within reach. He groaned as Keiji allowed his tongue in deep. He flicked his tongue against the roof of Keiji's mouth and stroked faster. Keiji whined into his mouth and Tetsuro felt him harden more by the second. He really wanted to use his mouth at this point, but was afraid Keiji would pull him away again. His hand would have to do for now. Keiji hips stuttered and he moaned. Tetsuro stroked him through it until his hand was thoroughly covered. He gave Keiji's cheek a kiss and pulled his hand out.

Keiji took deep breaths trying to collect himself. He watched as Tetsuro grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand off. He then watched Tetsuro stand up to throw said tissue away. Tetsuro paused at the little trash can a moment and looked at it. Keiji's heart started beating rapidly for a whole different reason, but then Tetsuro tossed in the tissue, came back and kissed him softly. It took a moment for Keiji to realize that Tetsuro was still very hard. He reached over and started to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Tetsuro grabbed his wrists softly. "You don't have to Keiji. It's fine" Tetsuro said gently and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Keiji frowned at him. "But I want to."

Tetsuro gave him a crooked smile and released his wrists. He then proceeded to lift his hips as Keiji tried to pull his pants down enough to free his issue. He let out a groan when Keiji's hot wet mouth descended on him. His hips lifting slightly to get further in. His fingers burying themselves into the knotted black hair. Keiji slowly pulled off of him letting his tongue press and twirl as his hand trailed after his mouth. He then moved back down. He repeated the slow movements until he found a pattern he enjoyed and then he picked up the pace. He listened closely to what Tetsuro's mouth and body were telling him. Every twitch and hitch of breathing directed his efforts.

Tetsuro groaned at the feeling. A wave of pleasurable heat invaded his system. His muscles twitched when Keiji's tongue flicked over the tip of him pressing hard. His hips arched trying to get deeper and he groaned when he hit the back of Keiji's mouth. "I'm…close…" Tetsuro warned breathlessly. He was rewarded by a firmer hold and some more of that wicked tongue playing against him. His hips stuttered as he orgasmed. His release shooting straight into that magical mouth. Keiji swallowed diligently and stroked him through it all.

"Fuck…" Tetsuro said out of breath as he fell back boneless on the bed.

Keiji was sitting up staring at him with those beautiful lidded green eyes. Tetsuro gave him a loving smile and pushed himself up to a sitting position to kiss Keiji softly. Keiji hummed in pleasure and deepened the kiss. He pulled away after a moment. "I'm going to go clean off and change shorts."

Tetsuro let out a breathless chuckle. "Probably a good idea. Hurry back ok?" Tetsuro watched as Keiji pulled his shirt back on and grabbed a new pair of shorts. When the bedroom door closed he flopped back down on the bed and frowned in thought. Keiji was indeed not doing well. Not at all. He wasn't leaving this house until he figured out how to make the man he loved feel better and stop doing what Tetsuro thinks he's been doing. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his laptop. He emailed his teachers explaining he would be unable to come to class for a while and requested that they email him any assignment.

Keiji had re-entered the room and was sitting on his bed watching Tetsuro type. "What are you doing?" Keiji asked in that soft monotone.

"Hm…emailing my teachers letting them know I'll be absent for a little bit" Tetsuro finished his email and logged off.

Keiji was staring at him from the bed. "What why?"

"Because I'm going to be staying with you for a while." Tetsuro explained as he climbed on the bed and pulled Keiji down to lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around Keiji's stomach and pulled him close.

Keiji turned to look at him after a moment. "You can't do that. You're classes are important Tetsuro."

"But" Tetsuro leaned in and kissed his nose. "They are not more important than you. You are the most important thing to me Keiji and you're just going to have to get used to it." Tetsuro gave him a little smile and kissed his nose again. "Now go to bed."

Keiji blinked at him. "You shouldn't sleep here. What if my parents walk in?"

"So? Since I'm not going anywhere they'll have to just get used to it."

Keiji stared at him for a while. He finally sighed and wrapped his arms around his back as he snuggled closer. "You are hopeless…"

"That's another thing you love about me. Don't try to deny it" Tetsuro said lightly and chuckled. Keiji quickly fell asleep, but Tetsuro laid awake for quite a bit longer. Eventually he carefully rolled Keiji away from him and pulled the blanket back. He watched Keiji carefully to make sure he wouldn't wake up as he lifted the shorts leg on one side. He frowned deeply at the little cut marks. Some obviously fresh. His heart clenched. Fuck. He laid back down, pulled the blanket back over them and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't exactly know how to handle this situation. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Keiji woke up first the next day actually feeling rested after a good nights sleep. Something he had been lacking on occasion. He opened his eyes and stared with wonder at the man next to him. Their limbs tangled with each other. He felt the familiar tingle of guilt crawling through his nerves. He shouldn't be allowed to feel happy. Not when it was destroying his best friend in the process. He tore his gaze from the peaceful face next to him and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to get his breathing back under control as it spiked in speed. He shifted and Tetsuro's arm tightened around his abdomen as his eyes fluttered open.

"Keiji?" Tetsuro mumbled in a sleepy husky morning voice.

Keiji's blood stirred at the sound. His breath hitched when a calloused finger slid feather light against his cheek. His mind was torn between pushing Tetsuro away out of guilt and letting Tetsuro touch him because it made his body stir in a very good way. The fingers landed on his chin and Tetsuro gently turned his face.

Hazel eyes scanned his face and Tetsuro leaned closer to him. "Morning beautiful" Tetsuro whispered and placed a gentle chaste kiss on those lips.

Keiji's body shivered in response. He instantly gave up on the thought of pushing this beautiful man away. Instead his hands grasped onto Tetsuro. His knee pushed in-between Tetsuro's legs and pushed upwards brushing against the cotton material of Tetsuro's boxers.

Tetsuro let out a little groan and pulled Keiji's mouth closer. He slipped his tongue in between the parted lips and Keiji squirmed against him practically crawling on top of him. He rocked his hips against Tetsuro's and moaned when he felt the budding erection. Tetsuro's hands slid to his sides right above hips and directed him gently as they breathed into each other's mouth.

Keiji jolted in surprise when his alarm went off. He crawled off of Tetsuro and hit the dismiss button. He sat on the edge of the bed and took deep breaths trying to re-center himself. He shivered again when he felt Tetsuro's fingers trail patterns against his bare back and down his spine.

"Go shower and get ready for school. We can pick this up later" Tetsuro placed a kiss on his shoulder and stood up.

Keiji's eyes darted to Tetsuro's boxer clad figure skimming over the flexing muscles and firm ass that was currently wiggling as Tetsuro pulled his jeans back on. He met Tetsuro's fond amused eyes and swallowed. He stood up as well and grabbed his school uniform. He paused momentarily. "What will you do all day?"

Tetsuro shrugged. "Go to the Library or something I don't know."

"I'll leave you my key and let my mom know you might be coming and going" Keiji said indifferently as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him without waiting for an answer.

When he was done with his particularly cold shower, he went back to his room. Tetsuro was sitting on his bed typing on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Keiji asked.

"Oikawa and…Bokuto letting them know I won't be back for a couple of days." Tetsuro watched Keiji closely. Keiji had his back to him and was fidgeting with his school bag.

"Does Bokuto know where you are right now?" Keiji asked calmly.

"No."

"Oh. Is he talking to you yet?" Keiji stayed facing away even though his school bag was thoroughly packed at this point.

"Not really." Tetsuro stood up and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and buried his face into the back of his neck. "But it is getting better. Everything will be fine Keiji. We just have to be patient." Tetsuro place a little kiss on his neck. He wasn't sure if it would all be ok, but someone had to be an optimist in this group.

Keiji let himself be held for a moment breathing in Tetsuro's calming scent. "I'm going to go get us some breakfast and coffee if you wanted to shower…I left towels out for you" Keiji mumbled as he exited the room again.

Tetsuro sighed and scratched his head. He would figure this out and make Keiji happy again. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

ooooo

Keiji's mom was already in the kitchen when he entered. He grabbed two cups and a plate to put some muffins on.

"Good morning Keiji" she said pleasantly.

"Morning. Kuroo will be staying for a while if that's alright and I'll be lending him my house key" he responded.

His mom looked up from the paper she was reading. "Of course it's fine. However, your father will be home tonight, so please make sure Kuroo-kun uses the guest futon going forward."

Keiji's hand shook slightly as he pulled a muffin out of the container. "Alright" he responded calmly.

"Also, please refrain from the late night activities… You know your father will not approve of such activities with another male. I'll keep quiet about it for you though."

Keiji almost dropped the cup of coffee. How fucking loud were they last night? His face burst into flames and the heat crawled down his neck. He grabbed the cups and little plate and tried to make a quick escape avoiding his mom's knowing look. He was just about free when she decided to add on. "I hope you're using protection by the way."

Keiji didn't look back and hurried to his room. His heart raced and his hands shook as he sat the cups and plate down. He flopped back on his bed and buried his burning face under his pillow. He heard the door open and close, but didn't leave his hiding place.

Tetsuro watched in amusement as his boyfriend hid…uh… were they boyfriends? He should probably get that clarified. He sipped on the coffee as he waited for Keiji to surface. After about a minute, he set his cup down and plopped down next to Keiji on the bed. He gently started to lift the pillow up. "So what has you hiding?" he asked in an amused tone as his face joined Keiji's under the pillow.

"My mom knows about us…" Keiji mumbled.

"Oh. Is she mad?" Tetsuro asked as he scooted closer. A slight anxiety took root in his stomach at the thought of Keiji's mom not approving and not letting them be together. He wrapped his arms around Keiji in only slight possessiveness.

"No… but she advised to make sure you used the guest futon and we that we don't fool around when my father is around as he will definitely get upset and disapprove…" Keiji responded with just a hint of melancholy.

"Ok. I'll use the futon and in regards to the fooling around, we will just have to be quiet…" Tetsuro said quietly as his face inched closer and he nipped playfully at Keiji's delicate neck. His hand trailed against the flat stomach. He smiled against Keiji's skin as he felt muscles contract and the slim body squirm next to him.

Keiji pulled the pillow off of them and rolled on top of Tetsuro. His eyes lingered on the crooked grin and he descended kissing gently. Tetsuro's hands found his hips and he pulled him down gently against him. Keiji whined slightly and grabbed one of Tetsuro's hands. He twined their fingers together and pushed it into the mattress next to Tetsuro's head as his hips rocked.

Tetsuro let out a little chuckle and pulled his mouth away slightly. "If we don't stop now, I'm afraid you'll be late to school. And we wouldn't want to give your mom something to actually complain about."

Keiji's hips paused in their slow grinding. His mouth paused in its kissing trail against a strong jaw and he sat up on his heels straddling the man below him. "Hmm… I supposed you're right." Keiji climbed off of him and walked over to his school bag. He slipped it over his shoulder and leaned against his desk. "I have to wait a moment or two and then I'll head out."

Tetsuro stood up and grabbed a muffin from the plate and the cup of coffee. "Eat first and drink some coffee." Keiji accepted the items and Tetsuro grabbed his own. He rested on the desk next to Keiji and they ate in silence. When they finished Tetsuro grabbed his own bag and followed Keiji out. He waved farewell pleasantly to Keiji's mom as they left. "You know at least 50% of your parental unit seems alright with you having a boyfriend. We'll just have to work on the other half."

Keiji rolled his eyes and looked at the man next to him. "You don't know my father very well. I'm not sure he'll ever approve of this life choice."

Tetsuro smiled at him. "So… you didn't refute the boyfriend comment… does that mean that we are official?"

Keiji paused and looked at him. He glanced around and pulled a silly smiling Tetsuro into an alley way nearby. He grabbed the front of Tetsuro's shirt and pulled him towards his body and kissed him hard. Tetsuro grinned against his mouth and placed his hand on the small of his back. "Yes we are official and very much exclusive if I haven't been clear about that." Keiji gave him one more look and strode out of the alley to continue on his way to school.

Tetsuro quickly followed and laced their fingers together. "Do you know what time your father is coming home?"

"Nope."

"Well for the record if he's not there by the time you get home, I might be ravishing you…" Tetsuro said seductively and squeezed his hand.

Keiji felt a tingling feeling course through him and he squeezed back. "Here's to hoping."

ooooo

Tetsuro was bored. He had finished all of his school work. He was now meandering around town. He sighed and started on his way back to the Akaashi residence. He would just go and take a nap or something.

He unlocked the door and entered into the kitchen. He was in the process of getting a glass of water when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to look at the entrance of the kitchen and his eyes locked with the cool gray of Keiji's father.

"Hello Akaashi-san" Tetsuro greeted politely.

The thin lips frowned slightly and black eyebrows furrowed. "Kuroo. What a pleasant surprise. May I ask what you are doing in my home in the middle of the day?"

"I apologize for any inconvenience sir. I am visiting Keiji and he lent me his key in case I ran out of things to do while he is in school." Tetsuro wasn't very easily intimidated, so even though he was getting a slightly cold stare, he wasn't really fazed.

"Hmm… I do remember Mayuko mentioning that you were visiting. I have to say it is disappointing to see you not taking your university classes seriously and running off to mess around with friends."

Tetsuro chuckled in his mind at the mess around with friends comment, but refrained from letting the amusement show on his face. "On the contrary I do take my classes seriously and am working with my instructors in my temporary absence."

"Why exactly are you here wasting time? I am not sure I approve of Keiji spending time with someone so flippant."

Tetsuro continued to smile calmly. This man was always a difficult one to deal with. "I am not wasting time. There are other things that are just as important as my studies and that is why I am here. You don't have to worry about me being a negative influence on your son. I'm here to assist him at the moment."

Keiji's father frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I do expect that you will not be staying long." He gave him a dismissive look and left the room.

Tetsuro sighed, grabbed his water and escaped to Keiji's room. Hopefully that man would be temporarily absent when Keiji got home. He really did want to ravish his boyfriend despite his father's obvious disapproval.

He flopped down on the bed and after a while of not falling asleep he pulled his laptop in front of him. He had to find a way to help Keiji before the manly man of the house kicked his hot ass out. Yes Tetsuro liked to think that he had a hot ass. He grinned stupidly at his own joke and pulled up Google.

He read for a while and then groaned. He flopped back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Too much reading about self-harm and cutting. He rubbed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. His eyes flickered open quite a bit later and he stared at Keiji's back. He sat up and reached out his hand to caress the bent spine. When his fingertips ghosted across the white button up, Keiji jerked out of his touch. Tetsuro frowned as Keiji moved away from him and his eyes landed on his laptop that clearly showed what he had been looking at. "Keiji…" he started gently. Green eyes darted to him and then quickly looked away.

"You know…" Keiji whispered softly. His voice not giving anything away.

"I do… Will you come here?" Tetsuro held his hand out towards the man standing by the side of the bed with his arms wrapped around himself defensively. "It's ok Keiji. I'm not mad or anything. I just want you to talk to me ok?"

Keiji hesitantly took the outstretched hand and let Tetsuro pull him onto his lap. His knees went on either side of Tetsuro's hips straddling him and he buried his face into the crook of Tetsuro's neck. Tetsuro wrapped his arms around his back protectively. "I'm sorry" he said in a small voice.

"You don't need to apologize to me" Tetsuro said softly as he rubbed patterns against the slightly shivering back. "Will you tell me why you're cutting yourself?"

Keiji took a shaky breath. "I don't know… I just feel so unbelievably guilty at being happy with you… I shouldn't be allowed to be happy when Bokuto is hurt because of me… I… I just feel like I need to relieve the guilt and the cutting helps…"

Tetsuro placed a kiss against the soft curling hair. "Would you be upset if I became selfish for a second?"

Silence settled on them for a moment and then Keiji slowly shook his head. "No…" he said in a tiny voice.

"I don't want you to cut yourself anymore Keiji because I don't want to see you hurt. Instead of cutting can you try talking to me instead when you feel guilty or stressed out?"

Keiji's hands tightened their hold on the back of Tetsuro's shirt, but he didn't say anything.

Tetsuro trailed his fingers through the black hair. "Just try it please? For me? If it doesn't work, we can try something else instead. I just want to help you."

"I'll try…" Keiji whispered after a while and he blinked back the tears in his eyes.

Tetsuro cupped his face and ran his thumbs over his cheeks gently wiping away the escaped tears. "I'm here for you Keiji. Whatever you need, just let me know ok?" He leaned forward and kissed the trembling lips softly. Keiji let out a little whine noise and pushed closer. Tetsuro's hands trailed down his back tracing his spine. His hands landed low on Keiji's hips and his fingers squeezed lightly.

Keiji broke away slightly breathless and he stared into Tetsuro's slightly foggy hazel eyes. His hands trailed down the muscular chest and he felt Tetsuro's stomach muscles clench under his touch. "Can we quit talking about this for now?" Keiji asked in a low voice as he nipped at the defined jaw. His hands pushed up the cotton t-shirt Tetsuro was wearing.

Tetsuro let out a breathless chuckle. "Yes. I'll do whatever you want Keiji. Take whatever you need from me. I'm yours…" Tetsuro tilted his head to the side as Keiji worked on his neck. His own fingers worked on the buttons on Keiji's shirt.

Keiji let a pleased little growl as his fingers skimmed and twirled over Tetsuro's nipples that were getting hard under his touch. Tetsuro fingers caressed his in return and trailed down his abdomen. Keiji shivered slightly and pressed closer to that hot body in front of him. He frowned at the amount of clothing between them and pulled at the t-shirt. Tetsuro paused in his touching and allowed the shirt to be removed before allowing Keiji to push him down on the bed.

Keiji hovered over him. "I've been thinking about you ravishing me all day. It's been quite hard having to wait" for a split second before reconnecting their lips in a hard kiss. A groan escaped him as Tetsuro's soft tongue forced its way into his mouth. He wove his fingers into the messy hair and tugged lightly as he rocked his hips against Tetsuro's.

The hold that Tetsuro had on those slim hips tightened as he held Keiji firmly against him. His own hips raised off of the mattress and a low growl escaped him as their quickly hardening length continued to press against each other. One of his hand slithered between their bodies and his fingers worked on Keiji's button and zipper. He pulled the now loosened pants off of Keiji's hips and fondled him gently through the thin cotton material of his boxers. Keiji broke mouth contact with quick intakes of breaths as he let his face rest against Tetsuro's as that wonderful hand continued to stroke him. "Ahh…Tetsuro…" he moaned breathlessly. "I want you to fuck me quick before anyone gets home…"

Tetsuro chuckled and flipped them over. "With pleasure." He stood up and quickly shed his clothes. His eyes darted towards the door and he quickly walked over to it and turned the lock. By the time he was turning around again, Keiji was splayed out invitingly on the bed in all his naked glory. A bottle of lube in his hand. Tetsuro gave him a crooked grin before crawling on top of him. He kissed him fiercely as he pilfered the little bottle and coated his fingers. While his tongue plundered the hot cave of Keiji's mouth, he pressed the first finger in. Tetsuro greedily swallowed the pleased groan. His fingers wrapped around Keiji's length and he left feather light strokes as his finger moved in and out slowly.

"F-faster… we don't have all day…" Keiji said breathlessly against his mouth. Tetsuro smiled and added another finger. He kissed Keiji gently as he started to scissor and stretch with his fingers. Keiji's hips arched off the bed when he curled a finger brushing his prostate. Keiji moaned and Tetsuro's dick twitched in excitement. He added a third finger letting out a groan himself as Keiji clenched around him hot and tight. "En..ough…" Keiji moaned.

Tetsuro placed one more quick kiss on him as he hooked a long leg over his elbow. He popped the lube open one more time coating himself and then he was pushing in. A low growl escaped him as he pressed slowly further into the extremely tight space. Keiji breathed heavily and his eyes screwed shut. He could have used a little more stretching, but he didn't want to run the risk of his parents coming home. He squeaked when Tetsuro's lips latched onto his again. His mouth opened obediently and he let that frisky tongue assault his.

Tetsuro paused a moment letting Keiji adjust and he focused his attention on caressing that soft pliant tongue with his own. After a moment he rocked his hips. Keiji's back arched beautifully and he groaned quietly. Before he could sink back onto the bed, Tetsuro rocked into him again. "Ahh…yes…" Keiji moaned and plunged his fingers into Tetsuro's hair. "More…" Tetsuro pulled his hips back slowly and then snapped them forward quickly. He kept the steady rhythm for a few more thrusts before leaning back. He adjusted his angle before slamming back in. "Ohhh god yes… right there…" Keiji moaned as stars exploded in his vision. Tetsuro smirked triumphantly and repeated the rapid thrust forward. Keiji arched again and his hips started to move to match the quickly climbing pace.

Tetsuro let his eyes flutter shut as he continued to pound into the delightfully wonderful ass. Keiji watched the pleasure on that stupidly handsome face and couldn't take it. He pushed himself up and pulled Tetsuro's parted lips against his own. Tetsuro groaned and his hips stuttered momentarily before picking up where they left off. Keiji could feel him getting even harder inside of him and he freed one of Tetsuro's hands from his hips. He twined their fingers together and started stroking himself. Tetsuro more than willingly complied and quickly took over the stroking. He groaned again as Keiji bucked his hips up into him allowing him to plunge deeper. "Fuck… Keiji… so good. Fuck you're so tight… I'm close…" His hand stroked faster and he could feel Keiji getting harder under their joined hands. "Cum for me…" He purred against the panting mouth.

Keiji moaned as the tight spring inside of him snapped. His pleasure shooting out to coat their hands and his own chest. Tetsuro let out a low moan as Keiji pulsed around him. His hips stuttered again before he buried himself deep. His own pleasure filling the pulsing space. His hips kept up a slow rocking until he finally stopped and slipped out. Keiji whined at the feeling and fell back boneless on the bed. Tetsuro flopped down next to him.

"You're so beautiful" Tetsuro said breathlessly and let his eyes close.

Keiji hummed his response and snuggled closer. "I love you… please be patient with me… I don't want to mess this up…"

Tetsuro glanced at the man next to him. He slowly rolled them over and looked down at the ravished man. He placed a soft kiss on a flushed cheek. "You're not going to mess anything up… I don't want you to worry about that." Tetsuro continued to pepper him with kisses as he moved southward.

Keiji squirmed and his eyes flew open when he felt Tetsuro lick up his spilled essence on his stomach. "W-what are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"Cleaning up" Tetsuro said cheekily and let his tongue take another pass. Keiji groaned and buried his face behind his arm. Tetsuro continued to kiss him. Keiji squirmed again when Tetsuro placed feather light kisses around his cutting marks. "Nothing you do will ever make me love you any less. You are perfect to me."

There was a knock on the door after about 10 minutes. "Keiji dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Keiji's eyes flew towards to the door with a slight panic. "Right. Thank you" he said quickly. He glanced at the crookedly smiling man that was hovering next to his hip.

"Do you think she knows what we were doing?" Tetsuro asked with raised eyebrows. Keiji groaned and hit him in the head with a pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was an awkward affair in the Akaashi residence that night. Keiji spent the time staring at his plate instead of at Tetsuro sitting across from him or his parents. The conversation was pretty lacking despite his mother's cheerful attempts. His father's own business like questioning of his grades and such were greatly working against his mother's attempts at changing the topic to lighter subjects. It hit an all-time awkwardness level when his father announced what Keiji's plans were for Saturday.

"You will have lunch at Yuuto's Ramen shop on fifth street with Amano Ichika. Her father is a respectable work acquaintance and she is a very educated young lady" Gentaro stated in an authoritative bored voice.

Keiji's hand paused midair and he slowly lowered back down his chopsticks. "No" he stated back just as firmly.

Gentaro looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "No? Keiji that is not an option. This is a good opportunity for you to find a respectable young lady to have a relationship with. You can't stay holed up by yourself forever. Eventually you will need to marry and the Amano family is a notable family to marry into."

Tetsuro felt something clench inside of him and stole a quick glance at the visibly frowning man across from him. This was hell-a awkward for him to be listening to Keiji's father trying to hook him up with a _respectable_ young _lady_. Keiji was his. Not that he would be voicing this out at the moment. Pick your battles as they say. If he did make a scene, Gentaro would definitely be kicking his ass out and might not let him anywhere near Keiji which was not an option. Keiji glanced up and they locked eyes for a moment. Keiji took a deep breath and tore his gaze away to glare at his father.

"I am not going on a date with that girl. You can make whatever excuse you need to for her father, but the answer is no. I will chose when and who I will date. Not you."

Gentaro's eye twitched with irritation. "I am your father and you will listen to me. You will go on this date and be polite and charming."

Keiji made a scoffing noise. "I said no" he growled out.

At this point Keiji's mother popped into the conversation. "Gentaro dear maybe this is alright. Keiji needs to focus on school right now anyways and getting accepted into a good university."

Gentaro's eyes flicked towards his wife and back to his son with a frown. "His grades are outstanding. What I don't understand is why my son has never had a girlfriend. Any normal young man would be jumping at the chance to go on a date with a pretty _and_ intelligent young lady. Her pictures right in front of you, so please enlighten me why you are so against this meal?"

Keiji's patience was running out. He was also slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal with Tetsuro sitting directly across from him watching him closely. "Because I'm not interested in her. I already have someone in my life and I will not be cheating on them by going on arranged dates just because my father wants to make a business connection."

At this point the room fell into a tense silence. The two Akaashi males were staring daggers at each other and Akaashi's mom's eyes were darting around nervously at everyone sitting at the table.

"Is that so?" Gentaro started slowly. "So you already have a girlfriend? What's wrong with her that you haven't introduced her to us?"

Keiji rolled his eyes. He had had enough of this crap. "I never said it was a gi-"

"ENOUGH!" Mayuko's voice cut off what Keiji was about to say. "We have company and this whole conversation is not appropriate at the moment. Now we are going to finish our meal without talking about this anymore."

Gentaro thankfully listened to his wife and the rest of the meal was spent in more awkward silence. Once the dishes had been cleared and everything was cleaned up, Tetsuro followed Keiji back to his room. The moment the door was shut, Tetsuro found himself firmly pushed against it with Keiji's hands roaming over his chest and his mouth hungrily devouring his. Tetsuro smirked against the invading mouth and wrapped his arms possessively around Keiji's back.

Keiji maneuvered his hand behind Tetsuro's back and turned the lock. The sound of it falling into place echoing into the room. He pulled back slightly from Tetsuro's inviting mouth and whispered against his lips. "Let's go on a date this Saturday. Like a real date."

Tetsuro placed a quick peck on the soft lips teasing him before trailing them against the delicate neck. "I would like that" he whispered next to Keiji's ear before biting gently on his earlobe. Keiji shivered in his arms and gripped tighter at his t-shirt. "What did you have in mind?" Tetsuro let his hands slither down Keiji's body until they were resting lightly on his cute little tushy.

Keiji pressed closer to him with a shaky breath. "Picnic and a movie maybe?"

"Sounds purrfect" Tetsuro purred as he quickly picked Keiji up. Keiji let out a surprised noise and instantly wrapped his arms and legs around Tetsuro letting him carry him to the bed. He bounced once as he was tossed on it, but Tetsuro quickly pushed him flat on his back. His hot wet mouth claiming his exposed neck. Keiji's fingers buried themselves into the messy black strands and he arched into Tetsuro's firm chest. A moan escaped Keiji and Tetsuro chuckled. He pushed himself up and kissed Keiji softly on the tip of his nose. "We have to be quiet remember? Don't want mr. serious daddy to walk in on his straight laced son being fucked senseless by his delinquent friend now do we?"

Keiji gave a bored little glare before grabbing a pillow and hitting a chuckling Tetsuro in the face. At the same time he rolled them over and straddled the still grinning bedhead whose frisky little hands were making quick work on his pants. Keiji's body broke into buzzing anticipation as he tore his own shirt off and hastily yanked at the man's below him. Tetsuro happily obliged sitting up slightly. He nipped playfully at Keiji's chest before flopping back down on the bed. He pulled suggestively at Keiji's slacks with a raised eyebrow. Keiji gave him a quick peck on the lips before climbing off of Tetsuro and relieving himself of the rest of his clothing. He raised his own eyebrows when Tetsuro hastily climbed off the bed himself discarding his increasing uncomfortable jeans and boxers. He quickly strode up behind Keiji and wrapped his arms around his very naked boyfriend. His lower regions rubbing enticingly against Keiji's soft ass. Keiji arched pushing himself firmer against that teasing length. His hand reaching behind him to tangle into Tetsuro's hair.

"Can we try something slightly different tonight?" Tetsuro asked in a low voice as he nipped at a strong shoulder loving the way their bodies were moving against each other.

"Hmm?" Keiji questioned a little breathless.

Tetsuro maneuvered them over to the futon lying on the floor assuming the bed would make too much racket as he pounded into the willing body pressed against him. Keiji didn't fight back at all and only blushed when Tetsuro directed him to his hands and knees. Yes he knew that this was a fairly common position, but they had never done it before and it left him feeling rather exposed and vulnerable. Tetsuro groaned internally at the sight below him and Keiji's blush made it even more erotic. He bent over Keiji's back and kissed his shoulder. His kisses moved lower as his hands caressed the smooth skin mapping it with feather light touches. Keiji's slight shaking and uneven breathing were driving him crazy. Every part of his body tingled with little flames. He placed a gentle kiss on Keiji's tailbone eliciting another shaky breath. His hands traveled back down Keiji's body until they were resting on Keiji's firm little ass cheeks spreading them slowly.

Keiji shivered violently when he felt Tetsuro heated breath ghost over his most hidden area. His arms gave out and he buried his face into the pillows when he felt a warm hot tongue prod at him. "Tet-Tetsuro" he whined softly. "That's so unhygienic" he finished in a shaky whisper.

Tetsuro made a hmm noise before slipping a finger in to join his probing tongue. He was so fucking turned on right now that his brain didn't even focus on anything like hygiene. He just wanted to make Keiji writhe with pleasure. His own body though was starting to shake with need and after the third finger slipped in with little resistance he pulled them out completely. Keiji's face was still buried in the pillows panting heavily. His eyes screwed shut and a little bit of drool escaping him. He muffled his moans into the pillow when Tetsuro eased himself into his ass slowly.

After giving Keiji time to adjust to the feeling, Tetsuro rolled his hips slowly. Keiji moaned softly at the slightly painful feeling, but within seconds the pain was gone and pleasure tore through him. He pushed back eagerly to meet Tetsuro forward movements. One of Tetsuro's hands left his hips and rested on his lower back angling him ever so slightly to make sure that little bundle inside of him was hit every single time. Keiji's limbs were shaking violently trying to keep himself up and his vision swam with little dots of pleasurable lights. He was so close. He could feel the coiling inside of him tighten and burn. His toes curled and his fists tightened their grasp on the sheets below him. Tetsuro's quick breathing and the sound of hitting flesh filled the air around them. The moment Tetsuro's long nimble fingers brushed against Keiji's length, he was already cumming. Tetsuro groaned at the feeling of Keiji orgasming around him. "Fuck…" he whispered against Keiji's shoulder. He lazily thrusted a couple of more times before allowing himself to hit his own orgasm.

They collapsed next to each other on their sides and Tetsuro pulled Keiji tight against his chest. After a couple of minutes Keiji stirred and pushed himself to a sitting position. He looked at the soiled bedding beneath him with a bland expression. "I guess you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

Tetsuro gave him a side grin and pushed the hair out of his face to get a better look at those forest green eyes. "Guess so."

"I'm going to go shower" Akaashi stood up on shaky legs and pulled his clothes back on. He grabbed his pajamas and then exited the room. Tetsuro let out a pleasant little sigh before pulling his clothes back on. The last thing he wanted was one of Keiji's parents to give them an unexpected visit and have him be lying here naked. It was bad enough that the room smelled slightly of sex. He quickly put the lube away and lit a convenient little candle Keiji had on his desk.

ooooooo

Kotaro frowned at the quiet apartment. Tetsuro had been gone for days now and he had no idea where his ex-best buddy was. It was weird. A part of him was thrilled to get a break from seeing him. Another part was concerned. It wasn't like Tetsuro to miss classes and volleyball practice. He may look and act like a delinquent, but he took his education seriously.

At volleyball practice that night he folded in his curiosity and stopped Toru and Hajime on their way home that evening. "Hey have either of you heard from Kuroo?"

Toru gave him a thoughtful little pout. "Yeah. He said he was going to be gone for a couple of days. Didn't he let you know?"

"Well yeah, but he didn't say where he was. Did he say anything to you about what he was up to?"

"No. I just told him to have fun and be safe."

Kotaro gave a sheepish little look before turning large golden eyes onto his setter. "Could you…you know…text him and find out where he is and if he's ok? Please?"

Toru gave him a sympathetic little look and before he could say anything, Hajime cut him off. "Nope. We aren't going to text him. If you want to know, you're going to have to suck it up and text him yourself."

Kotaro gave him a hurt expression. "But-"

"Nope. No buts. He's your friend too even if you're not happy with him at the moment. We can't always be the middle man." Hajime folded his arms across his broad chest. A stern look on his face. He chose to ignore Toru's large caramel eyes looking at him with shock. He thought it was about damn time that Kotaro and Tetsuro figured their shit out and quit dragging everyone else into it with them.

Toru was a little shocked at Hajime's bluntness. Well not really. That was Hajime for you and they had been having conversations at night about what to do with their friends' little falling out. Toru was of the opinion to give them more time. Hajime advised Toru that he was just enabling them. They either needed to make up or quit living together. He didn't mind Kotaro, but man that manly owl was cutting into his Toru time with how much he had been loitering in their apartment. He just wanted to be able to fuck his hot piece of arm candy hard when and where he wanted to in their home. It was becoming quite the issue for him.

Kotaro went back to his quiet little apartment that night after making no further headway in getting Hajime to cave. He let out a little sigh as he sat all depressed like on the sofa staring at his phone in deep contemplation. To text or not to text. He just couldn't decide. Ah screw it. He grabbed his phone and started typing.

 ** _Kotaro to Tetsuro – Hey…so where are you anyway? Is everything ok?_**

Kotaro stared at his phone apprehensively waiting and waiting for a response.

 ** _Tetsuro to Kotaro – Hey back at you. I'm at Akaashi's house_**

Kotaro felt a little ping in his chest.

 ** _Kotaro to Tetsuro – oh…_**

He hastily sent out another text when he realized that Tetsuro only answered part of his question. He had been friends with Keiji for like ever and he knew that sometimes Keiji could be a little self-destructive. A wave of panic started moving about in his stomach.

 ** _Kotaro to Tetsuro – Is Akaashi ok?_**

After what felt like an eternity to Kotaro, Tetsuro finally texted back.

 ** _Tetsuro to Kotaro – Text him and ask him yourself if you want to know_**

Kotaro glared at his phone like it was the phones fault that everybody was being so difficult today. What was up with all this text them yourself nonsense? He was already texting Tetsuro. Couldn't he just answer the damn question? Now Kotaro was over here panicking and pacing back in forth in his little apartment worrying about Keiji.

He hastily pulled up a new text and fired one off to the man his heart used to belong to. Well still does…just without any hope of his feelings being returned. He chewed at his fingernails as he waited and waited for a reply. Why the hell wasn't Keiji texting him back?

ooooooo

Keiji came back into his bedroom ruffling a towel through his hair in the process. His skin still slightly flushed from his shower. The smell of green apple shampoo pleasantly filled the air. Tetsuro was reclining on the bed and paused reading his book, so that he could appreciate the sight of Keiji walking around with his pajama pants hanging loosely on his hips and the way his muscles flexed on his shirtless torso as he moved the towel.

Keiji noticed that he had an audience and gave a small little smile at the heated look he was receiving. God did it feel great to be wanted by this man. He would never tire of being ogled by Tetsuro. He dropped the towel on the floor and climbed on the bed carefully putting the bookmark into Tetsuro's book and setting it aside as he leaned in to cuddle against the strong chest beneath him. Tetsuro's ultra-soft cotton shirt making it all the more enjoyable. Although he wouldn't mind if there was no shirt at all. He let out a pleasant sigh as Tetsuro's fingers ran through his hair.

"You got a text while you were showering" Tetsuro said softly.

Keiji made a sound of acknowledgment, but was way too fucking comfy to move.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" Tetsuro urged gently.

Keiji propped himself up on Tetsuro's chest and looked into the mischievous looking hazel eyes. Tetsuro was definitely being sneaky at the moment. Keiji gave him a skeptical look and shimmied further up on Tetsuro's body, so he could reach his phone on the night stand. "Oh…. It's Bokuto…" Keiji said a little bewildered. He glanced back up into Tetsuro's face one last time before he actually read the full text message.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kotaro to Keiji – Hey…I know it's been a while and shits been all out of whack and stuff, but you're like my best friend and I just wanted to check in and see how everything is going and stuff…ah yeah. Text me back k?_**

Keiji gave Tetsuro a suspicious stare. "You didn't say anything about…well you know. Did you?"

Tetsuro smiled fondly at Keiji and pulled him in for a nose rub. "I would never tell anyone about that without your permission. He just asked where I was and I told him."

"Hmm…" Keiji glanced back at his phone in his hands. "Do you think he's starting to forgive us?"

Tetsuro sighed and started trailing his fingers down Keiji's warm back. "Maybe. He's talking to us, so that's a good sign." He paused to give Keiji a quick peck on his cheek. "And we are going on our first official date tomorrow. The sun if finally starting to smile down on us."

Keiji rolled his eyes before rolling off of Tetsuro onto his back. Tetsuro hummed and rolled onto his side, so he could still caress little patterns onto Keiji's bare skin. He couldn't get over how soft it was. He also loved the little goosebumps that kept popping up. Keiji's lips pursed thoughtfully as he typed out a reply. They texted a little bit longer as Tetsuro continued to just appreciate the skin exposed to him. He couldn't help getting a little turned on in the process and scooted closer hooking his leg over Keiji's bare thighs. Eventually Keiji let out a small sigh before setting his phone to the side and giving his full attention to man caressing him oh so lovingly.

"So what do you want to do now?" Tetsro purred and nipped playfully at his shoulder.

Keiji sat up and gave him amused smirk. "Movie?"

Tetsuro gave him a wry smile before sitting up as well only to smoosh Keiji back into the bed underneath him. Keiji let out little chuckles that turned to giggles as his face was plastered with kisses. He tried to get his hands free from between them to push the sloppy assault away. When he finally got a hand up to block Tetsuro's playful kisses, he was rewarded by a slobbering tongue assault on said hand. Tetsuro gave one last sloppy kiss before releasing the giggling naked man below him even though a certain part him really didn't want to.

"Only if this movie includes snacks, cuddles and no clothing" Tetsuro teased and waggled his eyebrows as he scanned Keiji's beautiful body.

Once Keiji got control of himself he took Tetsuro's outstretched hand and let the taller man pull him to his feet. "Yes, yes and clothes will be worn unless you want to scar my mom for life or bring down my dad's wrath."

Tetsuro shrugged. "I'd take the risk."

"Yeah you would. Quit being a pervy cat for a while will you?" Keiji said with mock frustration as he slipped on a pair of boxers. He rolled his eyes fondly when Tetsuro wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled against the back of his neck.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop being pervy around you…Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"I have occasionally and unfortunately for you, until my parents are very much asleep you will have to keep your groping paws to yourself" Keiji replied as he turned around in Tetsuro's arms. After a small nose to nose caress, he unwound the manly arms encasing him.

Tetsuro gave a half sly smile as his eyes trailed over every movement Keiji made while getting dressed. "I make no promises…"

As Tetsuro's fingers trailed up Keiji's thigh under the big blanket they were covering themselves with, Keiji really wished his dad wasn't a stickler for 'no TV' in his bedroom. He tried to swat those teasing fingers away, but Tetsuro was a resilient fiend. His gleaming eyes seemed to be intent on the movie, but let's be real here, they weren't. Shortly into the movie, they both realized it was going to be a steamer. Now they were just pretending. Keiji was pretending that he wasn't effected by Tetsuro's fingers pushing up his shorts and Tetsuro pretending he was completely and utterly innocent.

Keiji finally gave up because well it was actually really freaking hot. He raised a challenging brow when Tetsuro's fingers finally started sneaking underneath the waistband of his boxers. Tetsuro just winked before diving all the way in. From then on things kind of spiraled. Tetsuro scooted closer and started whispering filthy filthy things into Keiji's ear as he stroked him. Keiji started breathing just a tad bit heavier as he dipped his own fingers into Tetsuro's sweat pants.

"Sorry to interrupt the movie you two, but your dad would like to see you in his office real quick Keiji" Mayuko said as she popped in through the living room archway.

Keiji was not a squeaker or a squealer, but damn did one almost escape him at that moment. His fingers stopped their descent into tight cotton and Tetsuro's hand froze mid up swing. Tetsuro had quickly left off whispering dirty things at the first sound of the feminine voice and was again a respectable distance away. Well accept for his hand. That was in a very disrespectable place still holding on quite inappropriately.

Keiji floundered as his cheeks flared. "Uh…now's not a good time. I'll go see him when the movie is done…" he said trying his damnedest to sound neutral.

Mayuko was not impressed and stared at him with hands on hips. "No. Now. I don't want you two getting into another disagreement."

"Mom…I really can't right now…" Keiji replied uncomfortably. No way in freaking hell was he going to go talk to his father with a raging hard on. Not happening. Tetsuro shifted awkwardly. Hell he was all for risky frolicking, but he didn't actually think about what would happen if one of Keiji's parents just so happened to stroll in.

"Oh for crying out loud" Mayuko grumbled as she marched over to them. "Go now."

"Mom don-" Keiji started but it was too late. She had already ripped the blanket off of them and her eyes went wide as her face flushed. She squeaked and dropped the blanket instantly.

"I…I'll tell him you'll be there…uh…yeah…" she stumbled over her words as she fled the room.

Keiji groaned and buried his face into his hands. God that was mortifying. A chuckle to his left caused him to glance to his side only to find a highly amused Tetsuro. Keiji glared before he started hitting the chuckling pervert. "This is not funny!"

"Kind of is" Tetsuro grinned as he tried to fight off the onslaught of slapping hands.

"It is not. How would you like it if your mom walked in on us?" Keiji frowned as Tetsuro pinned him down on the couch still grinning like the pervert he was.

"She'd probably congratulate us as she chucked a box of condoms at my face."

"Ugh. Just get off of me already…" Keiji sighed as he looked away.

"Hmm…I would rather get off on you…" Tetsuro purred as he ground his hips downward.

"No! Bad Tetsuro. I will get the spray bottle" Keiji pushed Tetsuro off of him. Tetsuro made a noise of surprise as he fell onto the floor. Keiji looked down from the couch cushions with a tiny smile as Tetsuro broke out into a fit of laughter. God that laugh though. Just annoyingly charming. Keiji couldn't help his own small laughter from bubbling up. Eventually their laughter dwindled off and they were left staring at each other and smiling.

A clearing of a throat broke the little warm fuzzy staring contest. Both sat up to stare into the unimpressed manly visage of Keiji's dad. He didn't say anything and just gestured Keiji to follow him. Keiji wrinkled his nose at Tetsuro before hopping off of the couch and following his dad like the good little boy he pretended to be. Tetsuro sighed as he paused the movie and crawled back onto the couch laying down. Man nothing like getting caught by the parents to kill a boner. However, it did not kill his libido and the moment Keiji's parents were off in la la land, he would be getting off with his boyfriend.

When Keiji did remerge from his dad's icy office, he reappeared with a little frown and narrowed eyes. Tetsuro sat up on the couch and held the blanket up to allow Keiji to crawl into next to him. Keiji didn't say anything and hit the play button. Tetsuro studied him as his eyes remained glued to the TV. Tetsuro shifted closer and nudged his cheek gently with his nose. "Hey what's up?"

Keiji sighed and before Tetsuro could retreat he grabbed the back of his neck to hold him in place. He closed the distance between them and kissed Tetsuro softly. Tetsuro made a pleased hum noise and pressed a little harder adding a little tongue flick against those soft closed lips. Keiji smiled against Tetsuro's lips before pulling away and turning his attention back to the TV. Tetsuro furrowed his brows in confusion and nibbled against Keiji's ear only to have his face pushed away.

"Quit being distracting. I'm trying to watch this masterpiece" Keiji said with a little smirk.

"Oh rea-" Tetsuro's silky smooth voice was abruptly shut down by Keiji's hand covering up his glorious mouth.

"Sush you. Behave and I might give you a treat later as a reward."

Tetsuro arched his brows and smirked against the hand smothering his mouth. He would totally behave if he got a treat later. A tasty raven haired man with dark forest green eyes. That's the only treat he was interested in. He obediently leaned back against the couch and wiggled into the cushions to get comfy. His eyes trained on the crappy movie and he missed the little wicked smirk on Keiji's face. Yeah, Keiji was so going to train his pervy cat and it would be too late by the time Tetsuro noticed.

Tetsuro behaved himself through the rest of the movie. He even behaved as they cleaned up their snacks and refolded the blanket. He behaved himself all the way to Keiji's room and then in his opinion Keiji was fair game. He watched Keiji with the eyes of a predator and the moment Keiji was next to the bed, Tetsuro pounced. Keiji laughed as he was caged underneath Tetsuro on the bed. He reached up and ran his fingers through the messy hair and tugged at it. Tetsuro growled and started nipping playfully at his neck.

"I want my treat…" Tetsuro purred.

"I suppose…You can have your tasty cream now" Keiji said in a suggestive tone with twinkling eyes.

Tetsuro looked at Keiji with arched brows. That was one of the dirtiest sexiest things Keiji had ever said to him. A little firework went off in his nether regions and he growled low as he instantly went back to attacking Keiji's delicate exposed neck. He pulled the collar of the t-shirt to the side, so he could suck a beautiful mark onto Keiji's shoulder.

Keiji moaned quietly as he buried his fingers further into Tetsuro's hair pulling him closer. He shivered as Tetsuro's hands shot up his shirt and started caressing burning trails into his skin. He yanked Tetsuro's hair detaching that wickedly sinful mouth from his skin only to direct it directly on his. Another moan escaped him as Tetsuro's tongue danced against his aggressively. Tetsuro dropped his hips to do a little dancing of their own against Keiji's. Clothes disappeared in between heated kisses and caresses.

Tetsuro placed a little kiss on Keiji's flushed cheek. "Time to get my cream" he said with a wicked grin and a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

Keiji's eyes fluttered shut as Tetsuro kissed down his squirming body. A breathy sigh escaped him as Tetsuro's tongue danced up and down on him. His fingers gripped into the sheets as Tetsuro finally quit teasing him and got to work. Too bad he couldn't put this particular skill on his resume because damn that smart mouth was so damn good. Tetsuro got him a second from the edge before detaching his mouth and using his hand to get him all the way there. Keiji moaned and his head pushed further into the mattress as he painted that skillful hand and his own stomach. He made a noise of surprise when he felt Tetsuro start to lick up the mess on his stomach. He watched Tetsuro with a fond exasperation. So damn filthy and he loved it.

Tetsuro straddled his hips again as he started stroking himself using his soiled hand as lube. Keiji laughed and trailed his fingers all over Tetsuro's sexy fucking thighs squeezing and teasing. Eventually he smacked Tetsuro's hand out of the way and took over the task at hand. He would have totally been up for returning the favor with his mouth or his ass, but if this is what Tetsuro wanted, who was he to deny his sexy filthy boyfriend? Tetsuro trailed his now free fingers all over Keiji's chest paying particular attention to pinching and torturing his nipples getting little hisses from Keiji in response. Keiji squirmed under the assault and his hand tightened automatically. Tetsuro groaned and his hips moved forward on their own accord. A moment later Tetsuro added his own artwork to Keiji's smooth body.

"Damn that was hot…" Tetsuro sighed as he flopped down on the bed next to Keiji.

Keiji gave him an unimpressed look. "You made a mess. Finish your creamy treat or I'll have to punish you."

Tetsuro gave him a half grin. "You seriously want me to lick up my own cream?"

"Yep" Keiji deadpanned.

Tetsuro chuckled. "God that's gross…but if you insist beautiful." Tetsuro grimaced as he licked Keiji's stomach clean. He then quickly shoved his tongue into Keiji's mouth depositing some of the gunk. Keiji made a disgruntled noise and tried to detach himself. Tetsuro finally pulled away smiling triumphantly. "I thought I would share."

Keiji shoved him away. "Get out my bed and get dressed." Tetsuro obediently did as he was told and despite Keiji's halfhearted objections, he crawled back into bed when he was done.

Oooo

"So…" Tetsuro started as he fell into step next to Keiji. "What did your dad want to talk about last night?"

Keiji continued to stare straight ahead and shrugged as he replied. "You. He wants you gone by the end of the day. Apparently you are a delinquent and are a bad influence."

"Oh really?" Tetsuro asked with some amusement as he slid his fingers into Keiji's. "It's nice to know your dad has such a high opinion of me. Oh well I guess I better make today count if it's my last one."

"Hmm…" Keiji responded as he squeezed Tetsuro's hand. He didn't want to get further into what his dad had said because it would just thoroughly piss him off again. Instead he focused on the man next to him. They really didn't have any firm plans for the day, but Tetsuro had been excited to go to the amusement park not too far away. It took about 20 minutes by the subway, so they stopped for breakfast at a local coffee shop as they meandered their way there.

The subway of course was crowded and usually involved some indecent groping, but Tetsuro made sure no strangers got close enough to his man. Although Keiji was amused at all the inappropriate groping Tetsuro was doing in their stead. He didn't mind all the ass grabbing in the slightest. In fact it was quite flattering. However, the frontal gropage was a little too much and he smacked that inappropriate hand away. Tetsuro just chuckled into his ear before nipping at it. Keiji wrinkled his nose and playfully pushed Tetsuro's face away from him. In all honesty though he was loving the attention.

What he wasn't exactly loving was how crowded the amusement park was. Not to mention the obscene amount of noisy children running about. Keiji didn't mind kids in theory, but get a whole slew of them together and the sheer volume alone could drive a person crazy. It actually kind of reminded him of Kotaro. He sighed. Man he missed his best friend.

"Hey what's the matter?" Tetsuro said as he hooked his arm around Keiji's waist.

"Nothing really." Keiji smiled at him slyly. "I'm just waiting for you to knock me off my feet."

"Oh really?" Tetsuro purred before scooping Keiji up bridal style.

Keiji snorted and wrapped his arms around Tetsuro's shoulders to avoid any accidental falling. "You're a dork."

"And you love me for it" Tetsuro planted a messy kiss on his forehead and took off walking further into the park.

"Are you going to put me down?"

"Nope."

Eventually Tetsuro did have to put his sweet angelic man down and he did in front of a row of games. They played a bunch of them until hunger won out. Keiji stood away from the crazy masses with their prizes clutched in his arms. He watched with amusement as Tetsuro had to dodge around running children with the ice-cream cones he was carrying. Was he totally the woman in this relationship waiting on his man? Yeah probably. Did he mind that much? Nope.

"You survived" Keiji said with amusement as he shifted the stuffed animals in his arms. He reached out for the blue raspberry ice-cream cone.

"I most certainly did even when the pigtailed demon nearly took me out" Tetsuro laughed as he licked at his cookies and cream.

They scouted the area for a place to sit and having found a spot on a bench they made their way to it. There was really only room for one, so Tetsuro sat down and Keiji sat down on his lap. The best place to sit in his opinion. Tetsuro wrapped his arm around Keiji's waist and they lapsed in content silence as they ate their ice-cream and people watched. Which was thoroughly entertaining.

Sooner than either of them would have liked, they made their way back to Keiji's house to collect Tetsuro's belongings. After Tetsuro was fully packed for his journey back to his university apartment, he flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Dang he didn't feel like leaving yet, but it was probably time. He let out an oomph noise when Keiji flopped on top of him. Keiji propped himself up and stared down at Tetsuro.

"I wish I could lock you up and keep you here" Keiji said in that monotone voice of his.

Tetsuro laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Keiji as he rolled them over. He nuzzled into Keiji's neck. "Well when school is over, you can move in and then you'll never be able to get rid of me. In the meantime you'll just have to cuddle with this adorable kitty I won you." Tetsuro grabbed said kitty and proceeded to shove it into Keiji's face.

Keiji laughed as he pushed the fuzzy cat toy back. As they stared at each other the laughter gently drifted off. "I love you" Keiji said quietly as he curled his fingers around Tetsuro's neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Tetsuro hummed into it and caressed Keiji's softly flushed cheek.

"I love you too and if you ever feel like things are getting too much, you can always call. Better yet come visit me if you can."

"Of course. Now get your heavy butt off of me or we are going to miss the train."

"Ugh fine if you insist darling." Tetsuro gave one last kiss before rolling off his adorable man and grabbing his bags off of the floor. He held out his hand and pulled Keiji to his feet.

Of course Keiji walked with Tetsuro to the train station and of course he couldn't send his boyfriend off without one last kiss. He could care less that they were in public. It was their own problem if they had an issue with two guys kissing each other. Keiji craved those smirky soft lips way too much to ever let it deter him.


End file.
